The lost Shinobi and the Demon Halberd
by Coming-Of-Chaos
Summary: His life, his past, his memories are all gone... waking up in death city Naruto Uzumaki has join Shibusen in the hopes that clues to his past can be found, but as time goes on he stop caring having found new friends he cares about. However just because you let go of the past doesn't mean it's let go of you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Soul Eater nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

Chapter 1: The Orenga Meister meets a Demon Halberd

* * *

At Death Weapon Meister Academy also known as Shibusen, located in Nevada, another large gatherings was held, where students gather together wearing badges indicating whether they are a Demon Weapon or a Meister to try and find the partner they are compatible with. Sitting at a table by himself we see a young boy about fourteen years old with blonde spiky hair wearing a orange with white fur over the collar and the shoulders were blue, a black fish net shirt under it and orenga pants with blue pockets and had a headband around his neck that had the Leaf symbol on it, a badge showing he was a Meister was pin on his jacket, sipping his drink he was not all that interest in finding a partner at the moment, as he was still a little depress about coming out of a coma a year ago and had yet to find out what happen to him.

"Umm at excuse me." a voice cause him to look up in see a short petite young Japanese girl about fourteen years old. She has long black hair falling to her shoulders that she was wearing in two pigtails, with short bangs, and not all of her hair tied up, letting a few bunches of her hair fall on either side of her face.

Her Shibusen uniform is black with a white sailor collar with a black stripe and a white tie ending in the shape and style of Shinigami's mask. She has a black jumper beneath a black vest and her skirt is black and gray with an argyle print with white trimming. She wears a pair of black knee-high boots over black pinstripe knee-high socks. She has big dark blue/grey eyes, she had on a badge showing she was a Demon Weapon.

"Is it alright that I sit here, the other tables are full." she said nervously as the boy look around to see that the other tables were indeed full.

"Sure, not like I own this table or anything." he said smiling as she return it and slipped into one of the empty chairs at the table.

"Thank, I'm Harudori Tsugumi, and you?" Tsugumi ask trying to start up some small talk before things got supremely awkward as they did when she try talking to people.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied surprise someone was actually trying to talk to him.

"Nice to me you Naruto-kun, so umm why are you by yourself over here?" she ask before mentally hitting herself for it _(That was too straight forward, moron!_) she curse herself for asking, no wonder she hadn't been able to have a decent conversation yet. "I'm sorry if you don't want to say you don't have to, I-"

"Hey calm down, it alright." Naruto said sweat dropping at the girl for a moment trying to understand why she was so jumpy, Tsugumi calm down somewhat but was not happy about freaking out like that.

"If you really want to now I'll tell you but a just heads up it a long story." Naruto told her but she just, waving him to go on and to say she was shock to his story was an under statement, even as the story ended she still had jaw open before it finally close.

"So wait other then last year and your name, you have no memorys of the last thirteen years of your life!?" Tsugumi ask and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah the only thing I do remember is me and two others 'again I don't even know their names' were chasing a haired girl and a dark grey hair boy holding something while jumping through trees and right as we were about to catch up." Naruto pause as he rubbed his head an agitation.

"Something happen but what I have no idea and it pissing me off." Naruto replied and while Tsugumi wouldn't have put it in those words she had to agree that she'd be the same way. "The next thing I know I'm wake in a hospital in Death city a year ago with no idea of how I even got here."

"So you don't know what you were doing before the chase or even _why _you guys was chasing them?" Tsugumi ask and got a nodd before sighing.

"See this is why I'm not doing to good at this school." Tsugumi said causing him to reason an eyebrow.

"Why's that?" Naruto ask as she went on to tell him about the how she came from a normal school and normal life, and was finding it a little hard to adapt to the DWMA, a place full of strange people and steeped in the supernatural and how it was only thank to Sid sensei's encouragement that Tsugumi even got the confidence to transform into her form for the first time.

"So you've got your own type of hardship to work through, huh." Naruto smiling glad she had someone to help her out.

"Maybe but it nothing compaired to what your going through." Tsugumi replied but Naruo just laugh.

"Don't say that, everyone has their own problem to overcome and none should be taken lightly." Naruto finished this statement Tsugumi flashed him a grateful look.

"So I take it you haven't find a partner yet?" Naruto ask out of the blue and she shake her head.

"No, what about you?" Tsugumi ask with a somewhat hopeful look in her eyes.

"Nope have been able to find one either." Naruto told her and she was glad as Tsugumi seem to be fairly comfortable with him, and she felt that the two could get along even though they never had any interactions before today. Naruto then snapped his fingers with an enlighten look on his face.

"Hey how about we trying being partners? Who knows we might just makea great team." Naruto said some of his oldself starting to come out a he jump up from the table grabbing her hand, not noticing her blushing.

"Um...yes." she says in a shaky voice, and Naruto releases a breath he probably didn't know he was holding. He crushes her to himself in a hug, and this resulted in her keeling over in shock, unconscious. Before she hits the ground Naruto springs forward and caught her, clutches her to his chest and alternately fanning her overheated face while trying to figure what the hell just happen. The two clearly had a long road ahead of them.

* * *

**Six months later**

In a desert far away we see a herd of hose's running at top speed while carrying over three dozen cold blooded thieves, they reach in open caven way with one man leading them all, he was giving off a dark aura, as the enter they came to a dead end... at least to seem that way.

"Hey boss say the password." one of the toothless thieves said as the leadng man raising his hand as he spoke

"Open Sesame!" the man commaned as the giant caven wall gaven way showing the other side, his name was Ali Baba and he was King the 40 thieves! Rushing insid the caven wall closer hiding thim from the world once more, after getting inside they throw down treasure chest after chest to the ground pulling out gold of all kind, rudy's, diamond's, and emerald's thrown into the air as they celebrated tonights raid and all the loot they add to their already large amount.

"Ha, Ha, Ha! Boss if this keep up we might be able to buy a country someday." one of Ali's man said rolling in gold as he laugh at the fool.

"I know and all we need to do is bloody up a few more village! Nothing to big." Ali chuckle as his man cheer never noticing the two shadows watch from above, glaring down at them. Uzumaki Naruto and Harudori Tsugumi...

"Ali Baba the so called King the 40 thieves, you sure that him?" Naruto ask his partner who nodded back to he blonde.

"Yeah and those are his 40 thieves with him. All cold blooded killer's, so please becareful." Tsugumi said worry about the fact they were completely out number this time, however Naruto just grined.

"Are you for real!? With how long you've known me, do still not know who I am!?" Tsugumi sigh as she already knew what he was going to do, grabbing her by the waist he jump down on a table right in the middle of the hide out.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! There know why I'd lose to these asshole's, Believe it!" Naruto yell out loud, surprising all the bandits as they were in shock to see two kids were in their hideout with out their knowing, Ali Baba was the first to speak.

"Hey how did you brats get in- CRASH!" he was cut off by a glass of beer being smash in his face from Naruto who was grining like a fox.

"Shut it jackass! We're to take your souls! All of them!" Naruto shouted as Tsugumi gasp (_Does he have a death wish or something!?_) Tsugumi thought pancking as all the bandits not looked pissing mad.

"Why you little shit! Kill em!" they yell rush the two as Tsugumi quickly reach her arm out to her partner.

"Naruto-kun!" Tsugumi yell as he grabbed her hand, and her body was cover in a blinding flashing of light as she transforms into a her Halberd form, a long slender haft tipped with an arrow-shaped spearhead. Below the spearhead is a blade that is curved like a short scythe on one side, and a small axe-blade on the other. In the middle of the blade is a small X-shaped mark.

The blonde jumped into the air with the Halberd swinging it a couple of times so as to get a good feel for it as he landed back on the table and stabbing one of the bandits in the face letting him drop dead before flipping over a sword swing and behind the one that just try to cut him and flipping Tsugumi around to use the scythe side to severa th guy at the waist with it. Naruto smirk before ducking under four blades trying to gut him in the back before spining around to cut off all their heads at once while still using the scythe side.

Ali Baba jump to his feet wiping off the glass and beer of his face, the blow hadn't hurt him but he was positively _livid_ with fury and was going to kill that blonde haired punk, however he was distracted from his death-plotting, and now watching as his men was kill one after another by what he thought was a mere child.

"What is this?" Ali said to himself as the last of his men fall, having been cut in half and that all was left was him the boy and a cave full of souls, Naruto shoulder Tsugumi walking over to Ali Baba in what he called his cool step.

"Look like your the last one, huh." Narut stated pointing Tsugumi at him but she frowned.

"_Naruto-kun becareful, rumor has it this guy is really strong._" Tsugumi told him but Naruto smirk never disppeared even as Ali Baba grined darkly at him pulling out two swords from behind him.

"You've got some skill I'll give you that but do you really think you can be beat me?" Ali Baba ask causing Naruto to roll his eyes at the man.

"Whatever now let end this, killing all you weaking is getting boring." Naruto replied as Ali left eye twitch.

"Imbecile! I will teach you with brute force, and show just how much a small fry you are!" he yelled transforming his body into a larger, muscular form.

"I've eaten all the souls at ever village we attack and so now I'm able to do even this , there no way you can-" his Monologue was interrupts when his body was cut in half.

"You didn't even see me move, told ya this was boring." Naruto mutter behind him.

"Impossible!" those were Ali Baba last words as both of his side falls to the ground and he die. Seeing that the fight had end Tsugumi change back to normal once Ali Baba turn into a soul as will, taking a deep breath she begin sucking in all the soul around them until just one was left, Ali Baba's. Picking it up she put it to her mouth and ate it whole before making a pray sigh with his hands.

"Thank you for the meal." Tsugumi said bowing to no one before turning to Naruto with a smile. "I can't believe we got through that without being harm."

"Of course, you have me as a partner so there no way you'd lose!" Naruto laugh his ego showing once again, Tsugumi just smile at her Meister knowing the only one who's was more egotistical then him was Black Star through Kirikou Rung was pretty closer to Naruto, but she was still happy as with the 41 souls she just ate added to the 58 Tsugumi already had, they now had reach 99 soul's!

"Whatever let's go inform lord Death." Tsugumi said walking over to a mirrior and began drawing. "Let see, 42-42-564 knock Death's door... Hello this is demon Halberd Tsugumi."

"Ohh, Tsugumi-chan. Hello, hello! How goes the soul gethering." Shinigami ask appearing and sported probably the most eccentric appearance Naruto had ever seen, he look a tattered piece of pitch black cloth with many jagged edges, decorated with a cartoonish skull mask.

"Great! We already have 99 soul's and only the witch's soul is left." Tsugumi said much to Shinigami's delighted.

"Well done you two. Naruto-kun your turning into a great Meister, and Tsugumi-chan, you'll be a 'Death scythe' in no time." both smiled at the praise before Shinigami take on a more serious tone. "However becareful, the last soul is always trickly and I don't want you two losing your lives fighting a witch.

"Relax, I'll make Tsugumi into the greatest 'Death scythe' you've ever had." Naruto said with his carefree smile ever still on his face.

"Ha ha! Good to know, I look forward to it, bye." he laugh before hanging up as Tsugumi turn to Naruto ready to move out.

"Alright let drop off all this treasure at the local orphanage and get moving." Tsugumi told Naruto and he was glad she had open up a lot since they first met, while she still worry about things he really did think were such a big deal, at least Tsugumi didn't jump at ever shadow she saw, they then went to work gethering all the treasure up.

* * *

**Dark city**

After dropping the gold off Naruto and Tsugumi had quickly headed out to Dark city where a powerful witch was suppose to be held, dashing cross the roof tops they came to a stop standing on a building cross from a large wall just outside the city's wall limites was a huge black mansion about a mile or so north.

"This is it, the mansion of the dark witch, call the Succubus!" Tsugumi said grimly a Naruto sat her down grinned an excitement.

"We'll what are we waiting for, let's go kick her ass!" Naruto yell jumping to the ground level heading for the mansion with Tsugumi calling after him.

"Wait Naruto, we need to make a plan first." Tsugumi shouted before putting her hands on her hips and shook her head. Exasperated.

"That guy I swear, if someone wasn't around to look after him he'd get himself killed." Tsugumi mumble jumping after her way word Meister.

Inside the mansion, a larger chair sat in the middle of the ballroom an upon it the alluring form of Succubus this particular witch had assumed the form that best caters to a typical man's wants: A young and voluptuous female with ample breasts, her softened facial features are contrasted by the stark addition of a vertical line descending from both of her eyes 'which was show in the heart shaped pupils' these lines are connected by a horizontal line that runs over the bridge of her nose, together creating an _"H"_-shaped marking. A spiky hood, concealed her face, featuring two prominent curved horns 'similar to a ram's' protruding from the sides. Succubus was wearing the barly any clothing, it consisting simply of skintight gloves and stockings decorated with "H"-shaped accents at their openings and a revealing apron that exposes the majority of her back, except for where a few small strands to keep it attached to her body.

A small, slightly coiled devil-like tail extends from just below the small of her back, and if one thing could be said about her at the moment... she was bore out of her mind.

"God I wish something would happen!" the Succubus cry really loudly stretching out her arms and badly wanted something to do, normally she'd just go to the city and find some boy toy to play with for a while before absorbing their souls but for reason she just wasn't in the mood however if she didn't do something soon she'd go insane! "KRRRRKKKSSSHHHHH!" Looking up, she saw a young boy in a orenge outfit burst thrown her ballroom window while flapping in the air and landed five feet from her.

"Huh?" was all she could say binking a few times not sure what was going on, Naruto stood up wipping the glass from his hair while keeping his eyes close trying to look cool.

"Alright old hag you'd better give up your soul, because we're here to- WAIT A DAMN SECOND! YOUR SUPER HOT!" Naruto yelled the last part at opening his eyes to see the barely dress lady in front and doing his best to control the nose bleed trying to happen.

"Umm, who are-"

"KRRRRKKKSSSHHHHH!- MORON I SAID WAIT!" Tsugumi scream to Naruto, kicking him in the back of the head and throwning him foward at the Succubus.

"Really the enemy we're dealing with is not like the other- What the HELL are you doing now!?" Tsugumi almost never curse in her life but why was her Meister's face in that womans chest, and why was she still sitting down like nothing was happening!?

"Hey are you alright?" the Succubus ask rubbing his head while keeping his face lock in her chest making it hard to hear what he was saying, getting anger again Tsugumi pull Naruto from her by the fur over his collar.

"He's fine but more importain we're here for your soul, so Naruto get your act together, we got work to do." Tsugumi growl, if this had been when they first met she'd had been too meek to act like this but with Naruto as her Meister Tsugumi felt like she was luckly her hair hadn't turn gray. Shaking head Naruto jump to his feet ready to go.

"Sorry about that but now I'm ready to go." Naruto said trying to act like that never happen, the Succubus just blink a few times still unsure what was going on.

"Why are you two here again?" the Succubus ask voicing here thoughts for once.

"It should be pretty clear, like she just said we're for your soul, witch!" Naruto grin still unable to believe witch's could be smoking hot like this, he had always thought they were just old crons, (_Did he just call me a witch?_) the Succubus thought getting the feeling there was a mix here.

"Naruto!" Tsugumi called to Naruto who grabbed her head as she was cover in a blinding flashing of light as she transforms into a her Halberd form, the Succubus eyes wide as she finally jump out of her chair with a grin on her face.

"I get it now, your students from Shibusen!" the Succubus exclaimed in excitement before she give Naruto a hard look.

"What?" Naruto ask feeling uneasy at the way she was staying at him the Succubus licked her lips before speaking.

"Ya know, now that I take a closer look at ya, your pretty damn good-looking." the Succubus said shifting her head back and forth slowly as she watched him closely. Naruto frowned, feeling a sudden shiver come over him. Suddenly feeling like they were in fact talking about something else. He felt like... prey. And the feeling disturbed him.

"Whatever let get this fight started." Naruto told her spining Tsugumi over head before bring her down in front of him, aiming at the Succubus as in return his gave a dangerous smile.

"Okay!" the Succubus said a maniac grin in place as she leaning foward and rush to the blonde with her right arm pulled back.

"_Get ready Naruto, here she come!_" Tsugumi told her Meister as he raise her over his head ready to cut the lady in two.

"Relax I got this, she's as good a dea- huh?" Naruto interrupts himself as everything seem to slow down. and right as she was less then two inch's from him a chill ran down his spine and jump high into the air avoiding the punch she had thrown, good thing to, since the moment her fist struck a loud smashing sound was heard followed by the breaking of a large crevice into the ground as it gave way almost immediately leaving behind a giant hole in the ground the size of car, Naruto flinched slightly at this but quickly hid it. A normal person would have been concerned by this, but then, Naruto was far from normal. Instead, his smirk shifted into a grin, least until she look up at him grinning like the devil it self.

"Succubus- Succubus- Blazening kiss!" and right before his eyes a giant fire blast shot out of her mouth at him, spining his Halberd like a windmill to block the flames from hitting Naruto but was still push out of the window he crash through easlier and thrown back into the city, seeing he was about to smash into a building Naruto manage to turn around in mid air and struck the building wall with the arrow-shaped spearhead of Tsugumi Halberd form.

"What the hell! I thought witch's were suppose to be old hags and just flew around on brooms and shit." Naruto mumble to Tsugumi hanging by one hand and look back at where he came from.

"But not only is she hot but super strong too! And that fire blast of hers thrown me all the way back into the city!" Naruto actually let out a whistle much to Tsugumi annoyins.

"_This is not the time to be admiring her, prepare to fight._" Tsugumi yell as someone's chuckling caught their attension, looking up they saw the Succubus looking down on them from the city wall with a depraved expression on her face.

"_We're lucky this is the sum part of town and nobody around, so we don't have to hold back._" Tsugumi commented to Naruto as he nodded and the Succubus spoke.

"It to bad, if you had attack me a few years back things might have been easlier for ya." the Succubus chuckled, comfusing them a little.

"However seven years ago I ran into a most detestable man who tried to seal me inside a book." the Succubus told them as they still where not sure where she was going with this. "Barely getting away I decided to get much stronger in case I every ran into him again."

"_So that why your so powerful?_" Tsugumi ask now understanding what was going on a little.

"That right, now boy, what's say you put down that Halberd and come back to my room for a little while?" the Succubus said licking her lips again and Naruto gulped as Tsugumi's killing intent soared to new heights.

"_Like hell I'd let him do that! What type of person try's to get laid by one of the people trying to kill her!?_" Tsugumi shouted, (_Two curse words in one day? Wow!_)Naruto thought surprised and If matters became worse, he was fully prepared to escape because for a girl who was once slightly timid, shy, and dislikes violence, her feminine fury really scary him sometime. The Succubus chuckled at her words before looking at the two with a dangerous glare smile with vicious intent.

"Okay, then after I beat you guys, I'll just kill the girl and keep the boy to play with..." Naruto and Tsugumi eyes widen at her words as she rocket over to them, Naruto planeted his feet to wall pushing off dodgering out of the way to avoid getting a hole punch into him. Acting quickly the Succubus sent a kick out to the pair that was block, flipping and mid-air Naruto finally manage to land on the ground before jumping back from the fire blast the Succubus shoot at.

Landing on the ground too the Succubus aim a kick at him that he duck under 'and did his best not to notice she wasn't wearing anything under her apron' and trier to stab her in the neck with the spearhead of Tsugumi but she side step the attack before elbowing the blonde into a old shop, "Come on, you can't be done already, hmm?" the Succubus as Naruto rocketed out of the place looking piss off.

"I hell I am!" Naruto yelled not blasting off in the air and raised Tsugumi high over head before slaming it down at the Succubus so fast that she almost didn't dodge in time.

"Hmm?" the Succubus gasp seeing a seeing the small cut on the right side of her face under her eye.

"Not bad!" the Succubus smirk licking the little bit of blood away.

"Succubus- Succubus- Blazening kiss!" rushing at him, the Succubus breathing fire at Naruto again, Naruto roll over to the side then use the scythe side to try and cut her in half at the waist, the Succubus jump over the slash but then to Naruto and Tsugumi surprise she land on top of Tsugumi ax half and then try to kick the dumbfounded blonde in the face but he quickly snapped out of his shock and duck under the pole of Tsugumi to avoid the kick in sent a crop to the back of the Succubus leg hoping to knocking her off.

The blow connected however she did a rolling flip in the air landing on her feet, but then to her surprise Naruto predicting this had spin around and using the scythe side aim right at her face and slash the Succubus again.

"_Did we finally get her?_" however as Naruto a turn to see his work he was horrified to find that his slash had only add to the one cut already there making an X shaped wound.

"You back step just enough to only get a small cut!?" Naruto shouted as he jump away from woman who was giving off a psychotic grin.

"Your really good, if I'd been just a second slower I would have lost the top part of my head." the Succubus replied getting ready for round two but Tsugumi was getting worryed.

"_Naruto we need to find a way to stop her from moving or we're going to be in big trouble!" _Tsugumi told him and Naruto couldn't agree more and while he did have an attack that could damage her enough to stop moving her for a while, the problem with that was he'd have to get very close and taking a chance of getting hit with her insane brute force.

"No choice huh?" Naruto said gripping Tsugumi who he could feel nodding back at him. "Let go Tsugumi!"

"_Right_**/**Right!" they both yell as Naruto rush at the Succubus wo just stood there waiting, and began slashing wildly at her, his seemingly random slashs missed ever mark, having enough she block one of the slashs before reeling her arm back ready to end this fight, (_I've got to get the timing this right or I'll be a pancake!_) Naruto thought staying close as the punch came just inchs away from his face only for the blonde to move his head to the side a little letting the blow pass him leaving only a small cut, acting quickly he lock the foward arm under his surprising the Succubus and struck Tsugumi in the ground.

"HAAA!" Naruto yell as glowing sphere of energy begain to form in his palm. "Rasengan!"

"Huh? What that?" the Succubus ask getting a bad feeling from the sphere of power, rearing it back Naruto threw his arm foward with all his strength slaming the sphere in her gut!

"Kyahhhhh!" the Succubus screamed as the tremendous amount of force the attack pack sent her flying in building wall, Naruto once again acting quickly grabbed Tsugumi and ran to the immobile lady who look up in horror as he reel Tsugumi back and slash her down then middle! Destroying he body and leaving only a soul behind.

"_We did it!_" Tsugumi cheer turning back to normal and grab the soul, Naruto sighing caught her attention as she turn to see him looking at a newly made Rasengan sadly.

"It okay Naruto, I'm sure you'll complete it some day." Naruto look to her before turning back to the Rasengan, (_But that just it... it feel like I had already completed it once._) canceling it Naruto look back a her with smiling.

"Well putting that a side, this is the last soul you need right?" Naruto ask and she actually grined at his word as this was the moment all their hard work pay off, she'd be a real 'Death scythe' taking a deep breath held the over her be letting it fall in her mouth, devouring it.

"The power!" she called out her body flashing with light as her right arm became an ax and the left became a scythe!

"The power! It's! It's! It's! It's not coming...-_-;" Tsugumi said lowly as her body turn back to normal and Naruto jaw dropped.

"WHAT! BUT WHY!" Naruto demand as she look at him pouting.

"I don't know, maybe somewhere we- GAH!" Tsugumi gasp suddenly feeling like she was choking as Naruto went to help but then to both their horror a pair of hands shot out of her mouth! Grabbing each side of her cheek Naruto watch as a body pulled it's self out of her Tsugumi immediately showing it was the the Succubus.

"Gross! Ew! Ew! Ew! I can't believe you ate me!" she cryed with a look of pure repulsion on her face, with her body half way out of Tsugumi mouth the Succubus jump the rest of the way out of the girl, Tsugumi was thankful for this as she fall to her knee trying to get the air back in her lungs and Naruto was at her side making sure she was okay before looking at the Succubus with a 'WHAT THE FUCK' expression on his face.

"YOU!? Naruto yelled at first but then sweatdrop at seeing her too busy trying to make sure neither her face nor her hair had drool on it.

"Don't worry, you look fine... NO! That not the point! Now how the hell are you still alive!" Naruto shouted as Tsugumi looked up wanting to know that too, after making sure there was no drool on her person, the Succubus turn back to the Shibusen students and place her hands on her hips smirking.

"Oh that easy, it because as a demon I'm Immortal..." the Succubus said as if it was no big deal while the two just blink as she went on. "Which means unless you crush my soul then you can't kill me! Even if you destory my body I'll just regenerate a new one in no time at all."

"But. But. But. Your a witch... aren't you?" Tsugumi stammered however the Succubus just wagged her finger back and forth.

"Ah ah ah! I Never said that. You guys just made it up on your own." both of them had their jaw hitting the ground as they now understood what went wrong.

"Wait so I ate 99 human soul's and a demon's?" Tsugumi yelled and turned a ghostly white in a matter of seconds as the realization just hit her, Naruto look at her and sigh before raising to his feet and picking up his teammate in her petrified state.

"Awww, we screwed up..." he mutter leaping to the top of a building and dashing off.

"Hey blonde wait up!" the Succubus yell as she wave for him to stop while running after them and hoping from one building to the next ." I still want you to come back to my place for a few hours!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT THAT! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILL!?" Naruto shouted knowing he probably wouldn't live long, since as soon as Tsugumi snapped out of her daze she'd be after him with every sharp object her hand came to, if she heard any of that.

-0000000000-

To be continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Soul Eater nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

Chapter 2 Supplementary Lessons

* * *

**Death City- Naruto and Tsugumi's apartment**

Hmm- Hmm- Lalala..." Tsugumi sing dancing around in her kitchen with ease as she put together breakfast, putting a side the failer of gethering the souls need to become a 'Death scythe' school was starting up today and that meant she'd get to see Maka again! Seeing the eggs done Tsugumi went and place them on two plates and was about to check on the bacon and Ramen.

"Smells good! When do we eat?" a voice next to her ask, causing a chill to run up Tsugumi back, (_That right our apartment gain a new occupant!_) Tsugumi thought trying to stay calm a she turn to the Succubus who they now started calling Succukey with a pence line smile.

"Soon, so please just wait at the table." Tsugumi replied to the barely dress woman still wondering why the hell she was living with then when she had a mansion to stay at or why Tsugumi even let her stay. Succukey smile before turning to the living room.

Okay, but why don't I go and wake up Naruto?" Succukey said already walk to the livingroom but Tsugumi was having none of that this morning.

"No you won't!" Tsugumi yelled knowing what Succukey had in mind for waking him up and after two weeks of living with the Succubus it was starting to get tiring. "Just sit at the table and wait."

"Awww. Your no fun." Succukey pouted taking a seat as Tsugumi sigh, this was getting to be a headache. Putting that a side she was really looking foward to seeing Maka again Despite being younger, Maka had been at a few months before her making Maka Tsugumi's senior at Death Weapon Meister Academy, she is also the first Shibusen student Tsugumi ever mat and Maka's encouragement causes Tsugumi to look up to her, and leading Tsugumi to vows to be more confident in what she did. It was one of three of the reasons Tsugumi was still partners with Naruto.

"Okay Succukey it's just about done, so can you hand me the sessing in the cabin next to you?" Tsugumi ask turning around and froze at seeing the table with nobody at it.

"WHOOOO! SUCCUKEY!?" the voice of Naruto ring out loud as a uneasy smile made it's way on Tsugumi's face, slowly walking to the kitchenroom door and peek out side to see Naruto laid out on the couch, that wasn't anything new, when ever they got home it was what he always did that, face plant into the couch, the guy hardly ever went to sleep in his own room. However, what was something that was new 'and quickly becoming old' the Succubus with her breast in his face as he held his hands up as if surrendering, both turn to Tsugumi, Naruto was smiling nervously while the other had smirked, showing Tsugumi a mischievous smile.

"Hey Tsugumi! Look Naruto wake up!" Tsugumi had on the most cheerful smile Naruto had ever seen and for him that was bad new.

"I can see that." Tsugumi shakely before she pulled a pan out from god only know where and yelled "BUT I TOLD YOU TO WAIT IN THE KITCHEN!" -BAM!-

"SO WHY DID YOU HIT ME!" Naruto yelled before back.

* * *

**Shibusen**

It was a beautiful day at the Shibusen all the students went to their seats. Soul and Maka had walked with Maka wearing a unhappy look on her face while Soul look Irritate as they head for their seats however Maka she spotted where Tsugumi was sitting, giving her a small wave to come over with Soul next to her talking talking with Kilik, Tsugumi hurry over to the seat next to Maka.

"Hey Tsugumi, long time no see." Maka said as Tsugumi at her while Soul sigh at Maka wanting to tell her about the rumor that Sid- Sensei might have turn into a zombie but knew she was still mad about what happen at home.

"Great Maka-Sempai!" Tsugumi replied.

"I told you, you don't have to call me that, your older then me." Maka told the girl but she just smiled.

"I can't help it, and want too." Tsugumi said causng both of them to laught and Maka said she was glad she was doing fine as Naruto look at the two annoyed expression.

"If by fine you mean her hitting me in the face with frying pan for no reason, then yeah she doing wonderful!" Naruto said sarcasticly causing a tick to form on Tsugumi's face while Soul spoke next.

"Sound like a centain bookworm I know of." Maka gain a tick mark on her face as well as she pulled out two books and handed one to Tsugumi.

"MAKA/TSUGUMI CHOP!" with a loud crash Naruto and Soul's head were sent hamming into the table as both Maka and Tsugumi with the books in her hands place them on the desk.

"That frickin huuurrts!" Soul crier as smoke rose from and Naruto's heads.

"I'll kill you some day for teaching her that, Maka!" Naruto Groan as Kirk patted him on the back.

"Man do you got it harsh bro." Kirk said to his best friend as the bell rang, one in a black suit and cross shape walk in.

"Kay- shut up! Class is starting." he said placing down a pal of papers and the teacher's desk as Maka look on in surprise 'and a little horror' at who he was.

"Roll call a pain in the butt, so I won't brother. Now lets get this straight." he said looking up at the class.

"The bell doesn't decide when the class is over, I do." he said awing a few on student but the group he was looking at the most stars in his eyes, not so much.

"Hey Maka isn't that your dumbass dad?" Naruto deadpin causing everyones to face fault at the lack of respect show to Shinigami current Death scythe, Soul not one to be left out threw in his own two cents.

"It is and the morons staring right at us, right Maka?" Maka just sweat dropped at the whole thing and Tsugumi couldn't help feeling bad for her Sempai.

"You guys are imagining, I have no dad." Maka replied shocking him as her dad then went EMO in a corner causing everybody to sweatdrop at the

"Maka don't hate daddy, Maka don't hate daddy." Death scythe said over and over again ticking Naruto and Soul off.

"Get over it already you dirty old man!" they yelled as he look up at them in annoyed at being call that in front of the whole class.

"How rude..." Death scythe said picking up the pal of papers from before and running through them.

"Let see, Naruto and Soul, Naruto and Soul, Naruto and Soul, hmm?" spotting their names he put a 'E' next to them before placing the papers back down and clapping his hands together. "Okay lets start he class."

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU JUST WRITE!"

"Oh~~~ that right Maka, Soul, Tsugumi, and Naruto. You've all been called to see Shinigami-sama." Death scythe said surprising the four students as he wave them off.

"You don't have to worry about class so get going, shoo, g'wan." the four look very unease for a moment but left anyway, seeing them gone Death scythe decided to that the class needed a trip to the Cabakura... making everyone realize just what kind of guy he was.

* * *

**DEATH ROOM**

"Shinigami-sama... what could he want with us?" Maka ask feeling worry as did Tsugumi.

"Who knows~~~" Soul replied wit Naruto walking by him.

"We'll find out when we see Shinigami anyway so no since worrying about it." Naruto added causing Tsugumi to sweat drop at his words, (_And since when does this guy worry about anything?_) Tsugumi a a shadow stand up top one of the road way gate.

"Check it out, it's Maka, Soul, Tsugumi, and Naruto! Let show em what we got Tsubaki!" the boy said.

"_Right!_" Tsubaki replied as he stood in a cross stands.

"Law of Assassin number 1: Blend into the shadows...Hold your breath...And wait for your target to let down his guard!"

"Law of Assassin number 2: Tune into your target; know his thoughts and actions!"

"Law of Assassin number 3: Strike your target down before he is aware of your existence!"

"Yeah a little to late for that last one." Naruto cut in as the boy look down to see everyone looking up to him.

"Ah it **Black star**. What are you doing? Maka said in joy at seeing one of her friends here.

"Shouting, what else." Soul said to Maka's question as Tsubaki sign.

"We're been completely uncovered..." Tsubaki stated turning back to normal from her chain scythe form and was ignoring Black Star pumping up his ego in favor of looking at Tsugumi who slid behind Naruto and cowered slightly at the bright blue spiky haired Assassin, Tsubaki sign remembering Tsugumi is still rather frightened of Black Star, as the first time she ran into him, he was in the middle of beating up another student.

"Well it my time to shine in these dark and dangerous time! Gotcha, din'I? Tsubaki." Black Star said causing Naruto's eye to twitch not understanding a word he said and from the shakey yes that Tsubaki gave, Naruto was pretty sure she didn't either.

"What up, did you guys got call here by Shinigami-sama too Black Star?" Maka ask knowing it was better to not even try to understand what he was saying most of the time.

"I guess." Black Star replied as Soul told them to just call Shinigami-sama, Maka walked up to the giant mirror.

"I'll call, it's 42-42-564 knock Death's door... Hello this is scythe Meister Maka." Maka spoke.

"And Demon Blade Meister Black Star too." Black Star added as Naruto walk up next to him.

"And don't forget about Demon Halberd Meister Naruto, believe it!" Naruto said giving a thumbs up.

"Oh Hello, Hello! Thank you for coming." Shinigami said in his song voice greeting the students before him.

"Good day." Tsubaki greeted.

"Hi Shinigami-sama." Tsugumi said bowing.

"Yo Shinigami." Naruto said waving.

"H'Lo~~~" Black Star spoke with his hands on his hips.

"What do you want?" Soul said rudely not caring for respect.

"Yeah..." Maka ended not all the happy with Soul's words.

"Right there something I want you guys to take... Extra lessons." Shinigami told them and did not get a happy reaction.

"Huuh!? 'Extra lessons' you mean the ones for really stupid people, those Extra lessons?" Maka ask in disbelieve at what was happing to them.

"Shinigami-sama, why do we have to take such lessons?" Tsugumi ask quitely.

"Hell no! I'm gonna be the strongest 'Death scythe' there no way I'm doing that!" Soul exclaimed before Shinigami spoke again.

"What is your duty as Weapons and Meister?" Shinigami ask them and unsurprisingly Maka was the one to answer.

"To feed the 'weapons' 99 humans souls and 1 witch soul, and make Shinigami-sama's weapon 'Death scythe'." Maka stated and Shinigami nodded.

"Yup! But as of today the number of souls all of you have collected is~~~ ZERO!" the that fact Shinigami said the last part in his song voice made the plow to Maka and Tsugumi much harder then the other as Black Star burst out laughing while apology Tsubaki and Soul sweart drop and Naruto sign, now truly annoyed as he and Tsugumi had been just one witch soul away from making her a 'Death scythe' but screwed up as Tsugumi ate the soul of a Succubus by mistake and were force to start over.

"So the syllabus for these extra lessons... you've already heard the rumor? Up until recently... the story about Sid-sensei, he was a teacher at Shibusen." all nodded but Naruto as he had been around to meet Sid.

"Who was turned into a zombie and has been attacking student." Shinigami told them.

"Ha I was trying to tell you before, but you were still piss about what happen with Blair!" Soul grined.

"Y-Yeah but he was a pretty good teacher." Maka said turning to Soul a little scary now as Tsugumi look at her own partner.

"She right, he help with my first transform too." Tsugumi added causing Naruto to scatch the back of his head.

"It not like I would know since I hadn't join Shibusen at the time that guy was teaching here." Naruto mutter as Shinigami went about telling them how Sid was once a Great teacher and now that he's dead he want to give the same experience to the student he has and is attacking them because they get in the way of his self satisfying training presentations, and the one who turn Sid into a zombie, who it was and his motive is still unknown.

"Okay, leave it to me boss!" Black Star said smile the added.

"So it's basically okay if we take their souls." Shinigami nodded yes.

"Yup, that's it." he told them.

"Now I not trying to threaten you or anything but~~~." (_He's using th sing song voice again, meaning this can't be good._) Naruto thought making sure he was next to Tsugumi.

" If you screw up these 'Extra lessons, you'll all be~~~ Expelled!"

"WHA-T!" the six yelled at hearing those words, Naruto quickly shake off his shock and turn to see her once again a ghostly white and as if on cue Naruto jump behind her to stop Tsugumi from hitting the floor.

"OY! Tsugumi, snap out of it!" Naruto yell trying to wake up his fallen teammate while Maka was shaking like a leaf and seem to be close to crying... while still knock out.

"Well I'll be rooting for you. Do your best~~~" Naruto really wanted to jump into the mirror and punch the guy in the face.

* * *

**Hook Cemetary**

"I can't be a dropout, I can't be a dropout, I can't be a dropout..." Tsugumi said over and over again as they walk through the grave yard with a unhappy Naruto staying by her side in case she pass out again.

"Hey can you stop saying that, it's pissing me off." Naruto growled, if she heard him she didn't show it, normally he'd as Maka to cheer her up... but at the moment she was...

"I always thought I was a great scythe Meister like my mother... how did this happen... I'm a d... d... d... dropout..." Yeah going EMO by the tree really wasn't helping.

"Hey what up with her?" Black Star asked as they reach Sid gravestone and Naruto sign.

"Maka and Tsugumi are too ease to get depress, it not even any fun trying." Naruto mutter under his breath as Tsubaki had tears falling down her cheeks at the two (_Aren't they worry even a little about getting Expelled from school?_) Tsubaki thought as Soul walk up to the gravestone yelling for Sid to get out here.

"Your gonna get me Expelled! Get out here! I never listen to you in any of your classes! Gyahahaha!" Tsugumi sweat rop a soul ranting wondering if he finally.

"Oy! Tsugumi! Wake up, and stop passing out!" Naruto yelled shouting while holding up Tsugumi and Maka was still in her corner with a dark cloud (_And those two aren't doing much better either._) Tsubaki thought feeling really worry about this team.

"It seem like a regular gravestone to me." Black Star stated out of nowhere tapping on Sid grave as Naruto walk over to him carrying Tsugumi on his shoulder, even though she was a wake he really go tire of alway having to catch her and thought it'd be easier just to carry her, beside Tsugumi was in no shape to say no anyway.

"Maybe if we do something it'll make him come out?" Naruto ask and Black Star gain a enlighten look.

"Hey Soul, Naruto let's piss on Sid's grave! HYAhahaha!" Black Star laugh throwing arm around Soul who grined.

"Yeah, yeah! let's do it! May be we can manage to crap on it too!" Soul added much to Tsubaki's horror (_Some body stop them!_) Tsubaki yelled in her mind.

"Guy we can't do that, it just rude." Naruto broke in cutting of their fun as the two look at him like he was biggest kill joy, Tsubaki on the other hand was thankfull for him speaking up.

"The only way to get Sid to come out... is to get really drunk and dance upon his graves! At least that how it went in the movies." Naruto stated.

"HELL YEAH!" both Soul and Black Star cheer loudly while Tsubaki head had drop at the lost cause in front of her, (_In many ways that even worst! And where did he get that six pack from!?_) as all this was going on Maka was busy trying to stand.

"... I... wonder if I can stand... y...yes, I can... I can still... go on... but I'm not standing..." Maka managed to say, her voice visibly shaking but then soon the ground under her followed catching everyones attention as a zombified Sid suddenly emerges from beneath the ground grabbing Maka's left ankle in the process, his skin had adopted a blueish tone and his face was composed of a flat, piggish nose, with pupiless white eyes and a mouth that was displaying his top and bottom teeth. Despite being undead, he still seem retains the full extent of both his hair and physical build..

"Are you scary?" Sid ask the frighten Maka who still found the time to hold up her skirt even while he was trying to impale her with a sharpened stake in his other hand. "Your Scary!"

"Maka!" Soul shout as Tsugumi jump from Naruto's shoulder at she seeing her Sempai in danger, luckly Soul acting quick ran foward jumping into the air while changing in at his scythe state and for Sid to dodge out of the way or risk being cut down the middle, separating the pair but provoking Sid to substitute his weapon with his own enormous, cross-shaped gravestone.

"Thank for the rescue!" Maka said taking a hold of her scythe while keeping an eye on the zombified Sid, (_That's Sid-sensei?_) Maka thought raising to her feet

"Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Tsugumi, and... oh ho! A new student? Well let me greet you too, Hello, good morning, and good night..." Sid said placing his grave under his armpit.

"I't been quite while... I was never one to miss a greeting" Sid told them as Black Star and Naruto call out to their partners.

"Tsubaki!"

"Tsugumi!"

"Right!" both the girl yelled transforming into their weapons states as Black Star take a hold of his chain scythe and Naruto caught his Halberd in hand, Sid seem surpriseed to see Tsugumi transform easly now.

"Oh ho, Tsugumi, you can transform as you wish now!? That's wonderful! Is that your new Meister? Has he been treating you well? If he hasn't let me know, and I'll kill him!" Sid said all in one sentence and Tsugumi gulped at what use to be her favorite teacher and Naruto just smirk at him.

"_Why Sid-sensei?_" Tsugumi ask.

"Ding-Die, Bing-Bong~~~" Sid said in a sing song voice not unlike that's of Shinigami's.

"Being a Zombie is great! There are all sorts of things okay now. Class has started, I always was the type to start the class right at the bell!" Sid said cheerfully readying his grave.

"HA! What can a deadman teach a bunch of kickass dropout!" Naruto said shoudering Tsugumi as Soul pop his head out of his scythe form.

"That right! We're already Expelled! So bring it on! Your registration deadline's expired and we're here to shut it down." Soul yelled pointing at his as Black Star was hopping from one foot to another getting pump up.

"That what I talking about, check out my crazy training attitude! Time for me to show off!" Sid just smirk at the kids.

"Don't wast your effort. Your all going to die anyway." Sid told them. "If you become a zombie the pressure of 'death' disppear vanish... and you can escape the fear."

"You were never the type of person who would say that." Maka bit back but then suddenly Sid appeared right in front of Maka.

"You'll learn this way, so just die for a while." he said swinging his gravestone at Maka!

"_You moron! What are you doing spacing out like that!_" Soul yelled as Black Star jump between Maka and Sid kicking his gravestone back.

"I'm getting impatient!' Sid shouted swinging so hard that both Maka and Black Star had jump away. "I always have been that way!"

"Sorry, Black Star." Maka said after using her scythe to slow down to a stop.

"Don't sweat it, I'm big and your small. That just how it is." Black Star said giving a thumbs up, but Sid just chuckle

"Give up already, you One Star Meisters can't beat me." Sid said readying the next attack but the sound of something cutting through the wind caught his attention and duck under a slash that would have taken off his head then quickly turning around to bash Naruto only to be block by an open palm from Naruto.

"_Strong! Sid-sensei was able to crater the ground below you._" Tsugumi said but Naruto smirk throwing Sid's gravestone off him.

"Please Succukey's way stronger then this guy. And stop caling him our sensei he's dead." Naruto rebuttal however Sid started bellowing out laughing at the boy.

"You found a lively Meister for yourself Tsugumi! But boy, you haven't answer my question, have you been treating right? If you haven't I might have to kill you!" Naruto grin readying Tsugumi.

"Your an odd one, worrying about students your trying to kill?" Naruto said causing Sid to rush at him.

"True but the type of guy I was like to kill his enemy without feeling the need of smashing them into dust!" Sid yelled reeling back and from a far a loud rumble could be heard echoing from the grave yard.

* * *

**Naruto and Tsugumi's apartment**

Sittig on the couch in the apartment of Naruto and Tsugumi's we see the Succubus now call Succukey eating one of Naruto's many bowl of miso ramen while fliping through the TV channels but could found nothing to watch.

"AWW! I so bored!" Succukey whined throwning her head back and letting the top of Tsugumi's bath robe fall open, seeing as Succukey was much teller ther her the robe was very smell on Succukey and came just below her hips.

"The whole reason I left Dark city was to end my bordom." she said picking up a newpaper and reading a add about opening at Death Cafe.

"This looks fun maybe I'll check later." Succukey said to herself getting up and waking over to the window, lean on the fame Succukey sign's looking over the city before.

"This is a nice place, even more so when the sun comes out! That never happen back at in Dark city." Succukey mumble while thinking about the two she was freeloading off- I mean rooming with.

"I wonder what Naruto and Tsugumi are doing now." Succukey then gain a smirk. "I bet their off having fun."

* * *

**Back at Hook Cemetary**

Back at the grave yard naruto jump out of the way to avoid being smash into the by Sid's gravestone as Black Star threw one of his chain scythe but Sid block with the bottom of his grave before spining around to counter Maka's scythe slash with it.

"You rotten zombie, I'll gut you!" Naruto yelled trying to do just that with his Halberd arrow-shaped spearhead but Sid flip over it and land on his feet behind before swinging at the blonde who duck under the blow and did his own spining using the Halberd's scythe side to try in take out his feet however Sid just jump back from him then going to block an attack from Maka.

"What wrong? You need to understand each other better!" Sid said out of the blue pushing Maka away. "Weapons and Meister have totally different 'wavelengths'!"

"Are you giving advice to the enemy who's after your soul?" Maka yelled dashing to the side.

"I've alway been a educationally enthusiastic eager educator! That the kind of guy I was!" Sid replied taking to the sky and Black Star who was standing on top of a tree branch

"Check out the gravestone your getting, Living End!" Sid yelled about to bash Black Star in the face with the bottom of his gravestone only to have his target pull out of the way by Naruto at the last second, who then process to kick him in the chest and fall down to ground level.

"Naruto you punk, I'm the big shot! You can't be saving me!" Black Star shouted at the blonde grining who return it with a smirk.

"Hey, if you don't like being save then don't need to be sav- eh" Naruto never finish as a shadow appeared right in front of him.

"Living End!" Sid yelled finally hitting Naruto and throwing him into a tombstone.

"Naruto!" Maka scream as Black Star rush at Sid's back.

"You bastard!" Black Star yelled about to put two blade in his back only for Sid to spin around and hit him in the gut with the cross edge of his gravestone knocking the boy in a tree!"

"Black Star!" Maka gasp a seeing both of them being taken down (_Sid-sensei was a knife meisters but, without using a demon Weapon, he can still fight like this with a single gravestone...?_) Maka thought in horror as the dust clear showing Sid holding his gravestone over his shoulder. (_This is a Three Star meister!_)

"Ding-Die, Bing-Bong~~~" Sid said once again in his sing song voice, grning darkly at them. "Class is over, ready to die?

Maka gulp stepping back a little, at tha moment someone burst out of the rubble and as the dust clear showing it was Naruto who was cleaning rocks out of his hair, he was not happy.

"_Naruto-kun are you okay?_" Tsugumi ask him in worry but his attention was only on the one who sent him flying

"Asshole, I gut you! the last blow really hurt!" Naruto growled holding Tsugumi as Black Star rose up next with a blood poring out of his head from hitting the tree head first.

"_Black Star!_" Tsubaki cried.

"UH- My head... your blabber is pissing me off zombie!" Black Star snarled jumping to his feet and spining both blades of Tsubaki at super speed!

"Your lesson is just beginning, you rotten moron!" Black Star howled throwing the blade to each of Sid's side locking him in. "I'm. On. Stage!"

"Three Star, one Star, it doesn't matter to me!" Black Star the rush over to him.

"Because I'm... Black Star!" he yell landing a highly damaging blow with a kick to the gut (_In the upper human body one of the weak points is the suigetsu! he got me pretty good there._) Sid thought.

-000000-

In the death room Shinigami watch from his mirror as the battle went on. "That just like the master of the dark Assassination arts, Black Star. Good attack."

-000000-

"You don't get break! Tsubaki dark blade mode. Shuriken!" Black Star order and she followed it turning into a giant Shuriken, not wasting anytime he threw it at the zombie, (_I've been dead and buried... this is pointless..._) Sid thought jumping over the attack and heading for Maka.

"Maka get out of the way." Naruto yell running over to her but Maka stood her ground as Sid wave his gravestone in the air.

"I'll crush you! Living End!" Sid yelled hamming down on Maka, but as the dust clear he wa surprise to see she had avoided it all together .

"We may be afraid but that everybody is thinking that can make them stronger!" Maka told the zombie (_With a tiny gap like this... she avoided it._) Sid thought before getting kick in the face by the back of Maka's foot,

-000000-

As Shinigami was watch the battle unfold he was impress with what he saw "To not feel the 'fear would normally called recklessness but for Maka-chan the fightwith 'fear brings courage!"

-000000-

Landing on top of Sid Maka jump off to put some space between the two as Soul who Maka had let go of earlier launch into th air.

"Maka! let's do that! Tune in on my 'soul's' frequency!" he yell turning back into a his scythe state a Maka look on unsure.

"But we've never even gotten it right once!" Maka told him but Soul was replied telling her they'll get it this time as he completed his chang back into a scythe, Maka take a hold of him ready to do it.

"Soul Echo!/_Soul Echo!_" they both yell as Naruto and Black Star look on in wonder as the of head Soul's scythe state turn into of a crescent moon shape,

"_A traditional scythe Meister's super weapon! Witch-Hunter!_" Tsugumi gasp at her Sempai with stars in her eyes, however Maka started to wobble and lost all control of it as the super weapon rounded a round nearly hitting Black Star and cutting a good piece of the Cemetary! three of them were shock a what happen before the bubble burst.

"What the hell are you doing! You wanna kill meet!?" Black Star yell but Maka was too bust with Soul to hear him.

"Geez! Soul this is all your fault! you did it all wrong! You moron!" Maka scream only for her to get him yelling back and while this was going on Black Star making up some nonsence about them being after his big soul, Naruto just sweat drop at the three wondering if they forgot they were in a life and death battle at the moment "_Maka-Sempai that was great! You almost had it!_" Naruto sweat drop even harder at Tsugumi's fangirling (_Yes just completely over look the fact she almost killed Black Star._) Naruto thought dryly as he step foward spining Tsugumi in one hand over head catch Sid and everyone's attention.

"Man do you do you guys suck! You get me all hyped up for your big attack only to watch you fuck it up in the end!" Naruto said and grin as his and Tsugumi wavelengths begain to sync surprising them.

"But don't worry Uzumaki-sama and Harudori-hime will be happy to show you how it's done!"

"_Naruto-kun_! _Stop making fun of Maka-Sempai_" Tsugumi complained while still syncing her soul with his.

"Shut up! We're going!" Naruto shout feeling their soul's were fully in tune now and stop spining and showing Tsugumi was now covered in green light,

"Soul Resonance! Uzumaki stye, Harudori bolt shot!" Naruto roared as he reared his back and threw the power at Sid with a tremendous amount of speed and strength Sid as the blast shot from the Halberd went toward Sid's pupiless white eyes widen only for it to just barely past over shoulder and landed about a miles or so away which then exploded and destroyed mass amounts of an area and sent a gust of wind and dirt through out Cemetary as Black Star had to shielded Maka from the blast while Naruto covered his face with his free arm.

"Missed..." Naruto mutter lowering his arm as Sid turn to him with a .

"_Looks like I need to work on our control too, so let's try again._" Tsugumi told him causing Sid to gasp at realizing that can use that move more then once before diving back under ground.

-000000-

"Father what did he just do!" Shinigami look behind him to see a dark haired boy with three white bars covering half of his head sitting in a chair with two twin cowgirls at his side. Death the Kid... the Shinigami's son. "That was a Soul Resonance, right!? But I've never seem one look like it before!"

"That was a... Incomplete Soul Resonance." Shinigami told his child getting a shock look from the him and the cowgirls.

"What do you mean, his Soul Resonance was incomplete?" the taller of the two cowgirls ask as her younger sister gulp.

"Even through Maka lack control, she should be proud of being able to using Soul Reasonance at such a young age..." Shinigami said comfusing the kids behind him.

"However Liz, Naruto. That boy I'm almost unable to believe that he can... ~~~use a power that I haven't seen in over 600!~~~" Shinigami said in his sing sang voice yet that hadn't lessen the plow of his words.

-000000-

"He vanish!" Maka gasped as Naruto begin their search for the zombie.

"_Did he run away from us?_" Tsugumi ask her partner who knew that wasn't the case as Sid didn't seem like the kind of guy to run away... his thoughts were prove right as by Instincts alone turn to Maka seeing Sid poping up out of the ground about to stab Maka with his sharpened stake from before and again on Instincts alone he pulled her out of the way, causing her to gasp at just barely missing being hit.

"You asshole! I'll gut you!" Naruto raising Tsugumi to do just that, but laughing Sid went back under gound again.

"_Naruto-kun! He went back undergound... but this style of attack, isn't it the same as as you and Black Star-san?_" Tsugumi ask but Tsubaki was the one to answer.

"_It is Tsugumi, Sid using the Law of Assassin number 1: Blend into the shadows...Hold your breath...And wait for your target to let down his guard_." Tsubaki spoke gaining everyone attention as Black Star look anything but happy about it.

"Kyahaaaa! Naruto what are you doing!?" Maka crier as Black Star to see that the girl had been throw Naruto's shoulder who look in him in the eyes with a dull expression.

"I'll let you take care of this one Black Star." Naruto before dashing off with Maka into the trees while leaving behind a message. "But screw this up, I'll step in to take care of things. Glaring at where the bland had been Black Star had Tsubaki pentagram out of her chain on the ground while controling his breathing.

"That jackass! Who he think he is?" Black Star as his breath slow down using his sences to find Sid.

"This world having two a Assassin I bad enougn but does he think I'd really lose to some zombie wannabe Assassin?" Black growl as Sid pop up right behind him about to inpale the boy.

"We don't need THREE Assassins here! And I don't let anyone get on my stage not even Naruto!" Black Star yell trapping Sid in Tsubaki's chain as Naruto and Maka grin down at the boy.

-000000-

"That the end for now.~~~" Shinigami happy they had won as Kid sit back smiling.

Hm~ Next it the one pulling the strings who turn Sid into a zombie?" Kid asked as Shinigami nodded

"He's no ordinary man, right?" Kid ask but Shinigami said noting, (_That right Stein-kun ordinary man. the man who was the best Meister to from Shibusen) Shinigami thought wondering if the kids would live through this fight._

-0000000000-

To be continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Soul Eater nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

Also giving props to my new beta reader **PowellT07**

Chapter 3 The Battle with Franken Stein

* * *

**Patchwork Laboratory**-

Outside the lab the Shibusen students wondered what kind of person Stein could be, they had managed to force Sid into telling them where to find him by Black Star lifting up the end of Tsubaki's dress, showing Sid her thong and Soul lifting up Maka's skirt causing her and Tsugumi to hand out dozens of Maka and Tsugumi Chop's to the head, though Naruto had manage to avoid it when he saw how pissed off Maka became at what Soul did and Tsugumi joining in because of her dislike of what Soul did to Maka.

"Well we're here." Naruto said as they walk up to the door

"Yeah now lets just take this guys soul and be done with this lesson quickly." Black Star said feeling no need to drag this out longer then need be.

"Training grounds a bit of a dump though, isn't?" Soul commented. Their attention was quickly brought forward though as they heard the front door begin to creak open. Much to their surprise a man emerged on a caster-wheel chair... it toppling over as it hit the doorway.

"Shit I'm still not feeling too well." he proclaimed siting-up and twisting what look like a screw in his head.

(_Thats gotta hurt!_) Naruto thought completely grossed out.

"May be this'll work, okay let me do it again." he said going back to try his stunt once again causing Maka to sweat drop.

"Hey somebody stop him." Soul said.

"But we've just met him." Maka told her partner.

"Yeah and I kind of want to see how this turns out." Naruto add causing Tsugumi to sigh.

"Naruto-kun this really isn't the time for that." Tsugumi said to her Meister.

"Either way I'm really disturbed by this guy." Black Star put in.

"So am I." Tsubaki agreed as the man came out again... only to fall on his face once more

(_Dr. Slip-over!_) the six thought at the same time...

"And... did you have some business with me?" everyone face faulted at his words as he looks up at his visitors.

"Your Stein right, we've come to eat your soul." Soul said speaking up, causing Stein to smile at them mysteriously as he got back up and sat down in his chair.

"I assume your students from Shibusen?" Stein asked causing Maka to speak up next.

"It's you isn't it? The one who's been attacking students?" Maka asked, he have her a nod affirming their suspicions.

"What do you have against us."

"Not much... My motive is very simple, Training and observation." Following Maka's questioning, Stein informed them that he was attacking for research purposes, as he regards everything in the world, including himself, as an experimental object.

"Hey Soul do you feel something weird?" Maka asked getting the creeps from the way Stein was staring at them.

"Really?" Soul replied watching as Stein kept staring for a moment.

"HM~HM~. Your 'Soul wavelengths aren't very stabilized." Stein spoke at last.

"A serious person who tries too hard and a twisted person, with a very sarcastic soul... your not working well together at all." Sten said surprising them.

"Wait you can see the soul's of living human? This guys got to be a Meister like us!" Naruo said impressed by his ability.

"Not only that, he must be a first class Meister to be able to see our personalities!" Maka added.

"Who care, you guys can see everything too… right?" Soul asks as he and Tsugumi turned seeking assurance that Naruto and Maka can do the same.

"Of course." Maka reluctantly replies.

"Your soul is quavering quite a bit… cute." Stein said exposing her lie.

"Shut up! Don't look!" Maka yell as Tsugumi turn to Naruto.

"What about you Naruto-kun?" Tsugumi asked her partner who just shruged.

"No, not really..." Naruto replied causing tears to fall from Tsugumi eyes.

(_I know your just being truthful, but shouldn't your attitude about it be a little more- ya know._) Tsugumi's thoughts were interrupted by Black Star who without anyone realizing it, was now on the roof of the building.

"Ah... ah... shut up, shut up! Your boring conversation for commoners is over! Starting now, we'll start an advanced conversation centered on me!" Black Star howled causing Maka to sweat drop.

(_Since when did he..._) at that point Black Star jumped down from the roof.

"I don't care whether you can see souls or can't see em! Like I care about others people's souls!" Black Star said landing, Tsugumi out the side of her eyes saw Naruto crack his knuckles, and knew what he was thinking.

"If I can see my own soul, i'm happy!" Black Star added at the end, Stein just laughed at the boy, while this was happening no one was paying attention to Naruto or Tsugumi who had kneeled down and transform into a her Halberd form planting it into the ground.

"HAHAHAHA! Your cool, however you also have a terribly self-absorbed soul..." right after Stein said that Black Star dash at him and tried to kick him from behind only for Stein to block with the back of his arm. Using this chance Naruto quickly picked the Halberd up, bringing Tsugumi to his chin and smiled.

"There isn't really a partner to suit a soul like yours, is there." at the end of his words he spin around while Black Star was still in the air and delivered a hard punch to his face, off to the side Naruto's smile turn into a vicious grin.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki's cries gave her away as Black Star's partner.

"AH! I see you're his partner." Stein said his eye darting over to her as a strong wind began to blow through the cemetery.

"You're very cooperative and have a lot of space to accept people, you match yourself to his soul wavelength." Stein said reading her soul's wavelength.

(_What are you bastard!?_) Soul thought now somewhat wary of fighting the man before them.

"What about me...?" Stein's eye fell below him just in time to see much to his and everyone's surprise Naruto inside Stein's defenses. It was literally only due to his faster reaction time that he managed to move out of range of Naruto's slash that cut his chair in half.

"What the..." Stein looked up only to see the male blonde of the group was gone.

(_How did I lose site of him so easily?_) Stein thought as he reached up to the bolt and began to twist it while looking around for his prey. Stein just barely had time to register the roundhouse kick that was sailing at his stomach. Still, he was able to avoid the kick only to receive a hook punch to his kidney. Wincing the man lashed out with a hammer-fist to the boys jaw, sending the boy tumbling away from him... though he was able to land on his feet.

"I see~~~" Stein said smirking as Naruto matched it with one that to be truthful if he was his son would have made Stein proud.

"Your an Assassin, that somewhat explains how I keep losing track of you." Stein said rubbing his chin.

"But what's really caught my attention is your soul's." Stein added as he began reading.

"A semi-psychotic, battle loving boy whose somewhat of a narcissist, and a girl who's clearly timid and shy around people and has a hard time trying to adapt to new things... just how did you two end up together as partners?" Stein asked as Naruto held Tsugumi at the ready as a vicious grin returned his face.

"Who knows, heh, to be truthful I'm not all that sure myself." Stein smirk darkly as he got ready to move while the wind around them began to pick up again.

"Not like it matters since your going to die here anyway." Naruto smirked, and then right before Stein's eyes the boy vanished.

(_How!? I kept my eyes on him the whole time._) he thought looking all around him as Black Star jumped next to Tsubaki and Maka who was now holding Soul in his scythe state.

"That asshole is already using "Law of Assassin number 1..." Black Star growled as he landed kneeing down, Maka eyes darted to him.

"I'm still not sure what the difference between Naruto's style and yours." Maka said, Black Star stood up and crossed his arms.

"That's simple, law number 1 is to blend into the shadows...Hold your breath...And wait for your target to let down his guard." Black Star replied, Maka nodded understanding that part.

"However for Naruto, he doen't blend into the shadows but something else all together." Tsubaki stepped in as they all kept their eyes on Stein who was still looking for the missing blonde.

"Soul Resonance!" Naruto's voice yelled causing everyone to look up into the air Naruto had jump at least 20 feet into the sky spinning Tsugumi in one hand over head while grinning insanely, horrifying Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki. "Uzumaki style!"

"Hey what the hell! Screw this, move it Tsubaki!" Black Star yelled wrapping an arm around Maka stomach.

"Right." Tsubaki complied leaping high off the ground and up into the trees pulling Sid along with her, Black Star quickly followed carrying Maka, trying to get clear of the attack that was fast approaching. Stein failed to realize why the kids jumped away into the trees when…

"Doctor Franken Stein! Get out of the there," came Sid's warning. But it seemed it was too late for Stein to react as Naruto stopped spinning Tsugumi.

"Harudori bolt shot!" Naruto roared as he reared his arm back and threw the power at Stein who just before the blow landed, eyes widen.

-BAOOOOM-

* * *

"Hmm~~ Hmm~~!" Patti humed smiling at the chaos they were watching.

"Hey Shinigami-sama, what with that guy he's really hi-spec!" Patti asked grinning with stars in her eyes at the chaos, Kid who had just been thinking about going out there was surprised to see the mad Doctor taken out in one blow.

"To take out Shibusen's greatest number one Meister ever, what power he has." Kid mused with Liz thinking along the same lines.

Shinigami thought otherwise.

"Naruto-kun's attack was indeed Impressive, but I wonder if that's all it'll take to beat Stein-kun." Shinigami said causing the three kids behind him eyes to widen.

* * *

Back outside the lab there was a giant smoking crater in the earth, Naruto landed on a upturn piece of ground and was over looking the damage before him.

"Maybe I went a little to far on that one." Naruto mused before Black Star and Maka jumped down then hit him on top of the head.

"Ya think asshole!" Black Star shouted.

"You nearly kill us!" Maka added hitting him again, Tsugumi turned back to normal and went about trying to calm them down while Tsubaki who stay behind in the trees sweat drop at her friends as Sid over looked what had happen.

(_Did Stein really just get beat by a one Star Meister?_) Sid thought in worry.

"Whatever, Tsugumi hurry up and use Gonzui to bring in that guys soul, I'm pretty sure his body is gone anyway." Naruto told her rubbing his head.

"Right." Tsugumi replied before taking a deep breath and.

"Gonzui!" a voice called out startling everyone as they looked up to see a figure looming over them.

"What the..." Maka said with a sinking feeling in her gut.

"A unique suction ability among weapons, is called the Gonzui, with it they're able to absorb the souls from those who have just lost their bodies. When this form of eating soul is activated, the souls are collected through the mouth at a high rate of speed by suction... right?"

The smoke began to clear showing Stein looking down on them while... sitting back on his chair?

"How are you..." Naruto couldn't even finish his words out of sheer shock at seeing the mad Doctor was still alive.

"Through I'm still not sure how your movements work, that attack of your is something I can understand." Naruto's eyes dulled as he looked at him with a blank look on his face.

"Oh really.." Naruto replied.

"Yeah, all you really do is use that spinning of yours to monitor how the sync rate raises, and stop right before your partner takes on a corporeal form, using the energy to attack with as you please... am I right?"

Naruto said nothing at first but Maka was starting to worry at this point.

(_He was able to not only read our souls but also see through Naruto attack so easily, this is really bad!_) Maka gripped Soul tighter making him worry about his partner.

"It's a simple but very hard to trick to do! Due to the fact that the control needed for keeping the energy that should have other wise be use to make a corporal form from disappearing is a very hard thing to do." Stein added

"_What now Naruto-kun?_" Tsugumi ask him as he just sighed while Black Star slams his fists together.

"Man this is gonna be a pain in the ass, but looks like we'll have to work to together." Naruto said grinning Black Star returning it; Stein just raised an eyebrow at the two amusing students.

"Back and Attack style right, you'd better not screw this up, or I'll kick your ass!" Black Star replied grinned getting pumped up.

(_Looks like I can have a little more fun with these kids._) Stein thought getting ready for their next move.

"OY, OY, OY, that my line! Tsugumi AXE mode."

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"For you to call me out here... your either very brave or completely foolish." a dark sinister voice said of an average build woman talking to two young men in grey cloaks, though one of them seem to be sitting up top a spider web, she was wearing a black body-length suit with a hood, which extended downward to her knees. The hood itself is adorned with an eye-like marking on each side; she was barefoot, with unique toenail and fingernail polish that were black featuring yellow arrows pointing upwards.

"Relax, we just want to help you in completing your plans." one of the two said looking at the women sitting cross legged in the air on top an arrow.

"And why would you want to help us?" a pink haired girl next to her asked. She had a thin body, a monotone expression, and tall stature wearing a long black old-style robe that was tight fitting and ended at mid-calf.

"Crona is right, for that matter how do you even know of my plans anyway?" the woman asked keeping a close eye on the two, looking for any sigh of deception, she could feel them grinning.

"Eh is the great snake scared? HAHA wuss..." though they couldn't see it because of her hood, the two could tell her face took on the likeness of a snake giving them a psychotic smile.

"Did you know, my older sister, had a liking for spiders? And I really didn't like her, or anything that reminded me of her!" they could see her eyes now glaring at them.

(_Damn, a certain snake back in our old world would have loved to meet this chick._) the one standing on the ground thought as he held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey easy now, the fact is the one you want to free, we too want to see **his** power." he told her causing the lady to raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"HEHE! So you know that much about my goals huh, how?" the lady seemed more amused then anything else, they just smirked back at her.

"Sorry but we can't tell you that." the one standing on the ground replied but the lady only chuckled.

"Well to be truthful, the smart thing to do would be kill you both here and now." she said making them both put up their guards.

"Don't worry, you kids have peaked my curiosity... so I won't." She told them, calming the two down.

"I'll let you help me just to see what happens... but understand, if I feel that your interfering with my plans. even a litttle..."

"I'll rip you bodys apart! And feed your souls to my child, do you understand?" the two nodded knowing the threat was very real.

"So what do I call you two?" she asked.

"Sakon, and this is my brother Ukon." Sakon said. To the ladies surprise another one of them came out of his back.

"There another person coming out of his back and it looks just like him! I'm not sure how to deal with that Lady Med-"

"Quite Crona, heh, you kids are something, and you?" the lady ask pointing to the other guy with six arms.

"The name Kidoumaru." the lady just smirked wondering what they were really after, not that it mattered. If in the end these three turn on her she'd just kill them.

* * *

**Patchwork Laboratory**-

Back at the battle things were really starting to heat up as Naruto and Maka jumped out of the way of Stein's Soul Force, which they had found out earlier was quiet painful.

"Maka what's your deal!? Quite dragging your feet!" Naruto yelled raising Tsugumi above his head, who was now in a golden long pole double headed axe form, and slammed it into the ground lifting up a large chunk of the earth with Stein still on top of it.

(_This kid! I swear has more tricks up his sleeve then Spirit-senpai has been turndown by women!_) Stein through smirking before jumping off the giant hunk of ground, that got throw all the way over his laboratory. Landing on the ground Stein rushed at Maka who looked startled. While trying to swing Soul at him only for him to duck under the blade and hit her with another Soul Menace attack sending her flying into the air.

"MAKA!" Naruto yelled taking his eye off Stein.

"Naruto-kun behind you!" Tsugumi cried out to her partner as he turn to see Stein rushing at him from the side before hitting him in the back with a Soul Force sending him flying back a good 20 feet before hitting the ground.

"Naruto-kun get up!" Tsugumi called out.

"I don't think so, Soul Thread Sutures!" Stein said out loud. Surprising Naruto and Tsugumi as stitches appeared all around Naruto attaching him to the ground keeping him in place.

(_Damn it, I can't move!_) Naruto thought in a panic as the crazy Doctor rushed over to him causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed, about to be hit... but a hard boot slam into Stein's face as a girl with dark hair in pig tails and a school uniform matching Maka's appeared out of nowhere.

"Tsugumi!?" Naruto gasped at seeing his partner leave her weapon form like that and attack Stein, Stein quickly regained his footing as a little blood fall from his mouth.

"Oh~~ you surprised me, I didn't think you had it in you to turn back to normal and actually attack me like this~~" Stein said in a sing song voice as Tsugumi gulped at the nut job before her.

"I might be scared of you, but I can't let you do it! I can't let hurt my Meister..." Tsugumi said standing over Naruto. A scythe blade came out of her forearm that she use to cut the stitches holding Naruto down, and if she didn't know any better Tsugumi could have swore she saw him smiling with approval.

"I see... I'm starting to understand how you two can work so well together now." Stein said while off to the side Soul was very unhappy with Maka at the moment, as she had been freaking out for some reason but before he could ask…

"Good job, Tsugumi!" Black Star yelled appearing behind Stein surprising the Doctor.

"Certain Kill: Black Star Big Wave!" Black Star yell as he elbowed Stein in the back to stun him, then sent a powerful punch sending a large amount of his soul energy through Stein's body... however it had no effect.

"What the hell!?" Black Star gasped backing up not understanding what had happen, the whole point of what they had been doing till now was to make a opening for him to hit Stein with his Big Wave attack but why hadn't it worked?

"I see, so you can use Soul Menace too, and quite well I might add." Stein light up a cigarette then turned to Black Star, A sadistic grin slid across the man's face.

"However I've already read your soul and only needed to adjust my own Soul wavelength to match yours thus canceling it out" Stein said rushing at the boy, and placing his hands on both sides of his head and used his Soul Menace nearly shocking Black Star to death, Naruto seeing this ran over with Tsugumi back in her Halberd state to save the blue haired Assassin but Stein giving off a psychotic grin stopped his attack grabbed Black Star by his shirt and slammed him straight into Naruto.

"Soul Force!" Stein said with a twisted expression shocking them both at once! Naruto and Black Star were sent flying, Tsugumi once again turned back to normal and managed to catch them before hitting the ground.

"Black Star! Naruto!" Tsugumi crier out see the two got taken down.

(_This bastered took both of them down in one attack!?_) Soul thought hoping to god that his friends were still alive.

* * *

"Shit they can't win like this!" Kid said getting up as he was no longer able to stand it watching the battle.

"Liz, Patty we're going too!" Kid said to his partners.

"Ye... yes..." Liz replied.

"Ooooy kay~~" Patty chimed in happy for some action, however Shinigami thought other wise.

"Hey... wait a minute, kid." Shinigumi said stopping him.

"This is their Extra lesson. Plus you're a Shingami not a Shibusen student!" Kid's father told him, Kid however just gave him a bored look.

"Then from now on we'll be Shibusen students as well, farther... I'll leave you to enroll us." Kid replied surprising his dad before calling Liz and Patty to come as they headed out leaving behind a bewildered Shingami.

* * *

"Black Star, Naruto, how are they Tsugumi?" Soul asked. Tsugumi just shook her head.

"Not good, there's no way they can fight like this." Tsugumi replied as Tsubaki stood off to the side shaking in worry for Black Star. Sid seeing this spoke up.

"Tsubaki... I won't run or hide!" Sid told her. "I wasn't that kind of man, so go to him."

"Stein! Bastard! I won't forgive you!" Soul said ready to attack.

"Maka I'm going for it!" Soul told his partner not seeing her shaking like a leaf behind him.

"No..." she said, Soul turned around only to see her shaking increase.

"What's up!?" Soul asked as Maka fingers were now clawing into the ground.

"I... see it..." Maka managed to get out; as before her eyes Stein's soul appeared before her as giant ball that was light blue featuring stitches everywhere and single giant screw on the top off to the side a little. But what really stunned Maka was the power behind it, his power out paced theirs by leaps and bounds!

"HEHE... It seem she can see my soul now." Stein said as a twisted chuckle escaped him and grew in intensity and volume before taking a drag of his cigarette.

"The.. our levels are just too different..." Maka said nearly in tears now as her head fall down and was breathing hard.

"Ol! What's wrong!? Maka!" Soul asked very concerned about his partner as her sweat hit the ground.

"It's no good... we can't win..." was the only thing Maka said.

* * *

"Dammit, Depressed, Die." Kid fell to his knee and mutter over and over again.

"Aww, again..." Liz said feeling somewhat annoyed.

"Kyahahaha~~" Patty on the other hand was just laughing at the scene.

"What is it...? Maybe I forgot to fold the edge of the toilet paper into a triangle..." Kid gasped only to be reminded by Liz that he always does so before they leave home, but it seemed he wasn't listening.

"Now is not the time for you to be worrying about that, if we don't hurry up those guys are done for." Liz said picking Kid up by the arms.

"Tell you what we'll just run home real quick and check, and once you see that you did we'll run over to the others even faster okay." Liz said not realizing how much of a mother she sounded like at that moment.

"I don't want to." Kid replied falling back to the ground

"WHY!?" Liz screamed now losing her patients with him, Patty just seemed to be doing nothing but laughing.

"If I did forget to make the toilet paper into a triangle then all the toilet paper will ignore my existence, I wouldn't be able to go on if that happens!" Kid told her.

"It just toilet paper! Ya know what just die!" Liz shouted back at the top of her lungs as Patty went on laughing her ass off.

* * *

"What wrong! Get it together! What're you doing idiot!" Soul yelled shaking her by the back but Maka smacked his arm away.

"Shut up! You only say that because you can't see his soul!" Maka snapped back. At this point Stein took on an amused smile as he watched.

"What the hell does that got to do with it?" Soul asked his arm shaking in frustration.

"All you saw was his soul right!? It's not like you saw the future!" Soul shouted trying to snap her out of it.

"We can't give up before we even fight! Out of all of us we're the only one who haven't really done anything..." Soul told her.

"Beside weren't you going to make me the strongest 'Death Scythe' so you can stick it to your womanizing dad? Raise your head I'm talking to you" Soul went on facing Stein.

"And this guy, even though he's a sadistic fuck and your wasting time crying while he's still waiting for us to make our move." Maka looked up at Stein and realized that was indeed the case as he could have attacked them at any moment. "Ha! He's a decent guy, a sadistic fuck but a decent one."

"Right? We'll be cool." Soul said smiling and Maka returned it as she stood up and Soul kneeled down with energy wrapping around him.

"I'm sorry Soul! for holding us up!" Maka apologized but Soul just said it was okay, off to the side Tsugumi who with Tsubaki was taking care of Naruto and Black Star had a proud look on her face.

(_That the Maka-senpai I know..._) Tsugumi thought now understanding why she was paired up with someone like Soul then looked down at her own partner.

"Even though he's a oddball, there just meant to work with one another... like us, eh Naruto-kun..." Tsugumi hoping her partner would wake up soon, meanwhile Soul had transformed back to his scythe state.

"Lets go Maka!" Soul called out while Stein stood there smiling, almost as if he was proud of them or something.

"Soul Resonance/Soul Resonance!" Maka and Soul said at the same time their wavelengths beginning to sync as Stein watched the two.

(_'Soul's Resonance...' a Meister sends one's 'soul wavelength' into his weapon, which amplifies it and sends it back... you can produce a massive 'soul wavelength' when you repeat the action._) Stein thought flicking his cigarette away to ready himself for the attack.

"Lets keep at it until it breaks!" Soul called out.

"OK!" Maka replied as Stein pushed his glassed up on the bridge of his nose.

(_It' surprising they can use Witch Hunting' at that age._) Stein thought smirking.

"It seems you want to finish it in one attack, eh." Stein said as they finish it.

(_It done! the Scythe Meister's legendary Witch-Hunter! And this time for real!_) Tsugumi thought watching Soul in his crescent moon state.

"Bring it! Come and show me your souls!" Stein howled challenging them, Maka rushed at him taking up the challenge.

"Witch-Hunter" Maka yelled, and Stein undaunted by this Witch-Hunt Slash took the attack, barehanded.

(_For them to be able to control the 'Witch Hunter' this well..._) Stein thought as cracks appeared in his glasses and was actually forced to put forth some effort.

"Go Maka-senpai!" Tsugumi cheered as Tsubaki watched next to her hoping she pulled it off, but was horrified when he manages to break it, knocking Maka away.

"Maka-senpai!" Tsugumi shouted in horror at seeing she lost.

_(Sorry kid... but it's still... too early..._) Stein thought watching Maka fall to the ground in pain and was no longer able to move.

"It seem you're barely conscious." Stein said raising a hand to her but...

"I won't let you touch my partner!" Soul said as he appears from weapon state and guards her, Stein seemed unimpressed, and began to reached for him now and... pat Soul on the head!?

"Great going you pass, the extra lesson is o~ver now..." Stein sang out of the blue much to Souls confusion.

"Huh!?"

"Willing to protect your Meister with your own body, that's really quite good~~" Stein stated as Soul looked up to him.

"I'll say it once more, huh!?" Soul repeated.

"It not good but Shinigami-sama asked that I take charge of you and your friend's extra lessons." Stein revealed causing Soul and Tsugumi's jaw to hit the ground

"But didn't you kill Black Star and almost kill Naruto!?" Soul yelled.

"HAHAHA, don't be silly..." laughed a down Black Star as Tsubaki laid him on her lap.

"Yeah don't joke around like I'd die from an attack like that, believe it!" looking to the side Soul saw Naruto was awake sitting cross legged with his hands behind his head like he had not almost been shocked to death Tsugumi was sitting behind him wearing a pence line smile showing she was just as confused as him.

"Their both okay!" Soul gasped.

"Then Sid sensei's is.." Soul said turning to the zombie who was grinning at the boy.

"Sorry you guys... I was the kind of guy who didn't trick people... but that was when I was alive too." Sid told them as Soul looked back and forth between him and Stein not knowing what to think.

"Don't tell me! What the hell is this!? Everything was a set up!?" Soul shouted out loud.

* * *

"HOHOHO! But you grew up a bit." Shiningami stated watching them.

* * *

"Well it was rather interesting to run you runts around as well, I enjoyed that part." Stein added causing a shudder to run down Soul, Maka, and Tsugumi backs.

(_The sadistic bit was real!_) the three thought with Naruto and Tsubaki being able to hide it better but still wanted to get the hell out of there... Black Star had fallen back to sleep.

"Well then! Everyone you're tire, right? Please feel free to stay the night here~~" Stein offer but the kids only had three words for it.

"HELL FUCKING NO!" Naruto, Tsugumi, Maka, and Soul all shouted at once!

* * *

**Shibusen**

The morning had come and the six students were back in class glad that the night had ended.

"Aang! Yesterday really wiped me out." Soul said rubbing his shoulder as Maka sighed.

"I know, and I had nightmares of the Doctor operating on me..." Maka mumble getting chills just thinking about it.

"But at least we didn't get expelled!" Tsugumi spoke glad for that while her partner sat next to her with his hands behind his back.

"True but seeing as Sid is no longer our teacher it'll be a pain if after last night we still have to deal with Maka's dad today." Naruto muttered really not looking forward to that headache, something Maka agreed with.

"Oh god, please have mercy!" Maka cried while Black Star complained about wanting to stand out, and Tsubaki told him he couldn't be doing that. Then all of them heard a clattering sound that froze them in place. When the class room door open a man in a lab coat on a caster-wheel chair topped over in to the room.

"OKAY! Well then I'll start the lesso~n!" Stein spoke shocking the six students he had just mat the night before.

"Your're Joking..." Soul gasped at seeing this nut job in their school.

"This might be the first time... I ever thought 'I want to see papa'..." Maka put in as well going white as a ghost.

(_Dear Shinigami -sama haven't we suffered enough already!?_) Tsugumi thought in dismay.

"This crazy asshole is our new teacher!?" Naruto muttered with a nerves smile wondering if maybe it would have been better to just get expelled, and was annoyed at Black Star who only commented about Stein getting all the attention.

"Today we'll be dissecting a fro~g, so everyone... oh I almost forgot!" Stein got up and sat back in his chair backwards like always and looked to the class.

"Today is quite a special day, not only am I becoming your new teacher, but you'll be getting a new class mate and some other students have been promoted to the Eater class today~~" Stein said shocking everyone but Naruto who wasn't sure what was going on.

"OY! Tsugumi what the hell is this nut talking about?" Naruto ask his partner getting a look of surprise from her.

"Naruto-kun, you been a student for half a year now! When are you going to crack open your student hand book!?" Tsugumi cried as she reprimanded him causing Naruto to raise and eyebrow.

"Why would I do that when I got you for that stuff!?" Naruto told her outright. He was rewarded with a slight whack on the head.

" 'sigh' Anyway Shibusen has two type of classes, the Eater classes are for Students like us, who are battle ready and capable of handling the mission given by Shinigami-sama." Tsugumi began though on the inside she felt the only reason she was in the Eater class was because Naruto was a fight crazy lunatic and had the power and skill to back them up otherwise she felt like she would not be here.

"And the second is call the NOT curriculum or Eater not classes! The ones in these class are judge by Shinigami-sama to be low battle power and not yet ready for the missions we face..." Naruto nodded understanding now where this was going.

(_So whoever it was that got promoted must have become skilled enough that Shinigami-sama feels their ready for harder missions, huh..._) Naruto thought as Tsugumi gasped at who walked in.

"It can't be! That..." Tsugumi whispered in shock at seeing who came in, a young boy wearing a shihakushō that was white and yellow with blue buttons in front, He had pale skin and violet eyes. His hair was light purple down to the middle of his back in length with scraggly bangs framing his face, next to him was a fourteen-year-old girl of Japanese descent who was very well-endowed for her age with chin-length brown hair, a small bunch of which is tied up on the left side of her head with a red ribbon off to the side came in who was...

"Meme-chan!" Tsugumi shouted out loud enjoy causing everyone to turn to her in surprise but for once she didn't care, the brown hair girl's hazel eyes turn to her and had a huge smile on her face at seeing Tsugumi.

"Tsugumi-chan! I was hoping I'd get to see you soon!" Meme said waving back before receiving a slight whack on the head from... a long red haired girl wearing a black tank top and black pants with the same open toe shoe as Naruto walk in with a scowl.

"Get in there! You can make out with your girlfriend later ya damn airhead!" she told the brown hair girl who quickly apologize, though hope this wasn't how the red head treated her all the time.

"Settle down you two, now everyone I'd like you to meet Haku Senlong a weapon. he doesn't have a partner yet but is very skillful in hand to hand combat so for the time being he will be in the Eater class but will not taking mission until he get a partner, then we can see whether or not he's fit for the Eater class." Stein told them. Everybody nodded and was looking forward to seeing what he could do.

(_If Haku-kun is the new student then the other two must be..._) Maka's thought were answer by Stein.

"And this is Meme Tatane who as of today is being promoted into the Eater classes, and her partner... Tayuya Satan!" Stein finish, Tsugumi was giggling in joy about having her best friend in the same class as her and everybody went about welcoming the three new students into the class, everyone but two students that is. One was Kirikou Rung who was at the moment looking at his best friend Naruto, the blonde eyes were locked on the red head but not for reasons you might think.

(_That girl... I remember that girl..._) Naruto thought as sweat started to form on his brow as he looked at Tayuya.

"What's up bro?" Kilik asked sitting next to Naruto whose eyes wouldn't leave Tayuya.

"Tayuya... the last thing I remember before I lost my memory was chasing that red head and someone else through a forest..."

* * *

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Soul Eater nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

Chapter 4: The Shinigami kid, The Witch's child, The man in the Top hat, and Six arms for killing You

* * *

**Death City- Naruto and Tsugumi's apartment**

Naruto groaned slightly as he shifted, forcing his eyes open despite their protests to the light. For a moment, everything was blurred and he couldn't make anything out except for strange shapes and random blotches of color. There was a small nagging in the back of his mind to go back to sleep as he waited for his eyes to adjust.

"Naruto-kun are you up yet, breakfast is ready!" Tsugumi said as he turn to his weapon and partner, a groan was his replie but got up from the couch anyway and wonder into the kitchen, looking down at the table he saw only one bowl of ramon and one plate of bacon eggs and hashbrowns, there was a glass of orenga juice at each of their side.

"Hey where Succukey at?" Naruto ask taking a seat as Tsugumi.

"She left earlier to check out a job opening at Death Cafe." Tsugumi replied and Naruto nodded hoping she got it, as would mean less trouble for him to deal with in the morning, shugging he take a drink of his orenga juice.

"Oh by the way after school I'm heading to the mall with Meme-chan and her partner too, Tayuya-san." Naruto stop dranking right there as the name Tayuya left her mouth.

"Wanted to know if you'd like to join us?" Tsugumi ask.

"I'll pass on the girls night out, thanks." Naruto said getting up.

"Well I'm done, I'll be heading out now." Naruto told her heading for the door.

"What do you mean your done? You haven't even touch-" Tsugumi started taking a look and saw the empty bowl. (_I only take my eyes off him for a few seconds so how does he always do that!?_) Tsugumi thought a little shaken up then remember that he was leaving.

"Hey give me a minute to eat and we'll head out together!" Tsugumi call out stopping him for a moment.

"Neh... I'm skipping class today anyway." Naruto replied walking off leaving a jaw drop Tsugumi behind, snapped out of it and look very unhappy.

"At least don't be so bunt about breaking the rule!?" Tsugumi huff finishing up her own breakfast before heading out too.

* * *

**Shibusen**

At shibusen the classroom had become full like always as the student waited for their teacher to come in and start the class.

"So he just skip, 'sigh' and it just so happens Soul and Black Star are no where to be found either." Maka grumble wondering why all the men in her group were nothing but slackers, Tsugumi nodded in agreement then felt someone tugged at her leg and looked down to see the small earth child looking back up at her with big eyes.

"Do you need something, um Fire-chan?" Tsugumi ask hoping she got the name right, he nodded and held out a card with writing on it. Tsugumi took the card and read the text on it but then sweat dropped at what she read.

"What up Tsugumi? What on it?" Maka ask and Tsugumi turn to her and gave Maka the card and she read: Yo Tsugumi it Kilik, heading to the bar with Naruto take care of the twin for me, thanks!

"Just like that huh?" Maka said shakly and turn back to Tsugumi only to see that Fire had made his way to Tsugumi's lap and Thunder had somehow gotten to her shoulders and was now playing with Tsugumi pig tails, it was clear she want to kill her partner and Kilik at the moment.

"Here Tsugumi, I'll take Thunder off your hands for a while." Tsubaki offer picking the kid off of Tsugumi's shoulders and placing him in her lap, Maka smile at how good the two were in taking care of kids and wonder if she'd ever be that way someday. That when Stein arrived in class carrying what seem to be a bird cage with a white sheet over it but stop in his tracks, normally he wouldn't have notice it this soon but there were a lot of seat open in the second row near three of his favorite experiments-eh, students.

"Maka, Tsubaki, Tsugumi, where are your partners?... hmm now that I take a closer Kilik isn't here either, where is he, Kim?" Stein ask as he quickly darted to the desk in the front of the classroom and sat in the rolling chair there to the front.

"I'm sorry Dr. Stein, but those morons all skip class today." Maka said and sigh wishing Tsugumi and Tsugbaki wasn't the only normal ones she hang out with, (_Damn, I was hoping to peform a small experiment with him. Before that thing was found._) Stein thought looking at Tsugumi.

"Eh well that to bad, they'll miss out on seeing the new Student today~~" Stein catching everyone attention.

"Another new Student?" Maka ask looking over to Meme, Tayuya, and Haku in the back row, (_We've been getting alot of those lately._) Maka thought turnning back to Stein.

"That right, this time it'll be Shinigami-sama's own child, Death the Kid-kun!" Stein said shocking everyone that the son of Shinigami was joining them.

"Anyway, you'll never guess what we'll be doing today, a dissencting practical~~" Stein told them.

"E~H~!?" the whole class shouted as Maka raise her hand.

"Umm... since Dr. Stein became our homeroom teacher, we've only had dissection lessons..." Maka said in protest to any more.

"Yes but today let's find out about something other then the usual frog and mouse~~" Stein replied pulling the sheet off the bird cage to show.

"Like this world natural souvenir animal! Cool huh?" Stein said smirking and horrified the rest of the class (_Is this screw fucker for real!?_) Tayuya thought pretty sure there were some kind of laws against this.

"Uhm... that's... an important bird on the brink of extinction. but..." Maka said trying to get some reasoning into this guy Stein just gave one of his more psychotic smile's.

"But don't don't you think it would have bad if this little guy became extinct before I find him?" Stein ask making Maka feel like she was talking to brick well.

(_This guy is impossible...! He's all over the place!_) Maka and Tsugumi thought.

* * *

**Death City Bar**

"Dude how long are you going to wait around? Just ask her already!" Kilik said using his pool stick to break, manging to get in a stripe ball, Naruto sigh as he waited his turn off to the side.

"Yeah and what am I suppose to say: Hey a year and half ago I lost my memory and the last thing I remember is chasing you and some other guy through a forest! So do you know who I am?" Naruto mumble sarcastically causing Kilik to sweat drop knowing that wouldn't go over to well.

"So then what are you going to do man?" Kilik ask and Naruto sigh again not really sure.

"Everyone in this school is fucking crazy, what the hell happen to those people!?" someone yell bursting into the bar, turnning to the door Naruto groan at who it was.

"Tayuya-san we can't just walk out of class like that!" Meme said trying to get her partner to come back to class with her, Naruto eye twitch at how the person he was just thinking of appear out of nowhere.

"Meme... the guy wanted to dissecte a bird on the brink of extinction! What the Fuck!? Aren't there laws against doing that shit in schools and he's a fucking teacher! Who hires that maniac!?" Tayuya yell before walking up to the bar owner.

"Give me the hardest strongest fucking shit you got!" Tayuya told him, when he said she was under age he quickly change his mind at the three blade that came out of her kunckles! Handing her the bottle Tayuya to everyone surprise down almost half of it in one go before she began to cough and gasp for air, as the whiskey burn it's way down her throat. Meme sigh and reached over to lightly pat her on the back trying to help. It took several moments, but she finally got her breath back.

"That some good shit!" Tayuya said with a blush a cross her face and turned around, a snarl then appeared on her stunning features.

"You! What are you staring at, Shithead?" Naruto quickly realized she was looking at _him_. "Oh, crap."

* * *

**Shibusen**

"Dr. Stein! Black Star and Soul are fighting with somebody!" two of the students said looking outside as Maka wonder what her moron of a partner was doing before informing Stein of the rule that if two techs or more get into a fight then a staff member must deal with it.

"Ah~ That right, Maka and Tsubaki since your their partners you'll be coming with me, as will as Tsugumi since Tsubaki and her are looking after Fire and Thunder together." Stein said surprising the Demon Halberd while Tsubaki quick apologize for her partner.

* * *

**Back at the Bar**

"And then, and then, and then, I ended up in Chicago but I'm s,s,s,s sure you we're the, the,..where was I, what we're we talking about?" Kilik eyes twitch at the red hanging off his best friend shoulder with Meme standing by his side, from what they could tell she was the girl Naruto had been chasing after a year and a half ago but seem to have lost her own memorys as well. But that was not the issue at the moment, Tayuya had gotten drank as hell and if he didn't know any better was hitting on Naruto.

"And then se, sev, seven weeks later, They f, f, f, found I out was, a, a, a,... Hey your kind of good looking ya know." Naruto gave the red-haired woman leaning on him with a huge tankard of beer in her hand 'the other slowly starting to meander around parts of him he did not entirely approve of' a deer-in-headlights look. Kilik look to Meme who keeping quiet for some help, Meme turn to him and smiled apologetically in his direction hinting that this happen alot but Kilik still sent a reassuring one back to her before they heard the sound of Tayuya's beer tankard hitting the ground and turn back to see Naruto holding her up, she had past out.

"Well this is something I guess." Naruto mutter as Kilik and Meme walk over to him.

"I'm really sorry about Tayuya-san, but believe me she not a bad person." Meme said hoping the two didn't take get the wrong idea about her as Naruto place the sleeping girl on his back.

"It's fine, I've been meaning to talk with her anyway." Naruto mutter making sure she didn't fall, Kilik sigh realizing their time at the bar was ready over now.

"Yeah but we can't stay here with an unconscious girl on our hands, so I guess we're head back to school now, huh." Kilik said putting up his and Naruto's cue sticks, Naruto nodded.

"Again I'm really, really sorry about this." Meme said apologizing again but Kilik just wave her off as the three walk out of the bar.

* * *

**Shibusen**

"WHOA HA HEY~~" Black Star yell as he and Soul dodge shots being fire by Kid, they couldn't seem to get close at all.

"Damn it! If we don't get closer there's no opening..." Black Star mumble but Kid still heard him.

"Oh you want a close-range fight? I don't mind..." Kid spoke jumping high and doing a flip in the air over to Black Star before launching a kick to the Assassin through he block it with his palm cursing Kid for the blow as Soul saw his openning, he turn his whole right arm into the blade of his scythe state. Kid saw this coming and to their surprise block it with one of this twin pistols and slaming the other into Soul's gut before firing, sending Soul flying!

"WO~AH SHI~T! frickin huuurrts!" Soul crier out feeling like he just got hit by a Maka crop ten times in the gut! It was at this point one of the pistols started laughing out loud.

"We're different from guns that just shoot bullets!" the other pistol started speaking.

"We condense our Meister 'soul wavelength' and shoot that out!" the weapon inform them.

"Oh dear, well, I guess they just got started," Stein said rolling up with Maka, Tsugumi, and Tsubaki behind her holding Fire and Thunder. Stein turn to Maka.

"Now Maka, yesterday you became able to see 'souls' Maka-san?" Stein ask getting a nodded.

"Then shall I have you take a special lesson?" Stein ask getting a glup from her.

"Hey, hey, you don't have to worry so much, It just a simple question." Stein stated calming her a little bit.

"Right!" Maka said ready.

"Well then! Those two guns over there that are fighting with Kid-kun... are their 'soul wavelengths' perfectly in sync?" Maka listen and turn to the new student.

"Yes.. usually matching your 'soul wavelength' with two weapons is extremely difficult, but they're very stable." Maka said with her eyes widening.

"They respect each other... no... that's wrong... Admiration? Is that it?" Maka ask trying to get it right.

"Wonderful! That's corrent." Stein said in a sing sang voice.

"Twin Demon guns, the Thomson sisters... since they were brought up on the street, they admire a dighified soul like Kid-kun's." Stein explained.

"And Kid-kun too... he has a nervous personality, and greatly admires the positive souls of the Thomson sisters." Stein finish with the other commenting on how the three are a good team as Black Star and Soul manage to get together.

"Look like the time to explode with the power of our friendship has finally come! All right partner!" Black Star said ready to counterattack.

"Yeah! It's an un-predictable, limitless, massive power!" Soul added jumping into the air.

"Come, Soul!" Black Star said holding his hands up.

"Friendship! Unite!" Soul yelled tranforming to his scythe state, however the moment he reach Black Star... Maka face fall at what she saw, (_But if you compare them with that, those two are..._) Maka throught watching Black Star miss catching Soul all together and getting a spike of his blue hair cut in half.

"AHHHHHH! Damn it!" Black Star yell with blood spouting out of his head.

"What are you triering to do catching me with your head!" Soul said repriming him.

"Try and be serious." Soul told Black Star as he tried to pick him up.

"What the hell is this!? You're friggin heavy...!" Black bite out not even able to lite him off the ground a little.

"I shouldn't be... Maka swings me about fine..."Soul replied while Maka sweat dropped at the two.

"It's a typical situation when your 'soul wavelengths' aren't in sync..." Maka huff as Black Star seem to be getting more and more piss off.

"You! Damn broken scythe bastaard!" Black scream pushing his 'soul wavelengths' into Soul!

"GRRRABGRA!"Soul scream splitting up blood!

"Soul!?" Black Star gasp as the weapon turn to him looking very anger.

"What are you trying to do, driving your 'soul wavelengths' into me!" Soul yell with blood flying out of his mouth.

"Ummm? What are you two dumbasses doing?" a new voice broken as everyone turn to the stares to see Naruto, Kilik, Meme, and Tayuya 'who was still knock out' walking up to the school... And they didn't have a clue what was happening.

"Naruto-kun! Kilik-kun... and Meme-chan?" Tsugumi gasp seeing her old best friend with her partner and his friend, (_Is that Tayuya-san on his back?_) Tsugumi thought with a sweat dropped...

"HEHEHE! Look like my luck is getting better." Stein said grining catching the three girls attention as they turn to him and Tsugumi gulp at seeing the mad Doctor staring at her.

"Look like they got into a fight bro, let just go around." Kilik said, Naruto and Meme turn to do just that when to his surprise Tsugumi landed right infront of him in her Halberd state.

"Huh, what the hell are you doing!?" Naruto ask not sure why she was in her weapon form.

"_It because Stein-sensei told me too, he said to tranform, head over here and get ready to fight!_" Tsugumi told him, turning to see the mad doctor Naruto had a chill run down his back at the grin he saw on his face, (_This can't be good!_) Naruto thought alarm as he quickly handed Tayuya off to Kilik and Meme.

"Oh~~~ Kid!" Stein called out gaining the young shinigami's attention.

"Dr. Stein?" Kid ask wondering what he wanted with him, Stein just smirk.

"Since this is your first day, I like a better look at your skills, so your next opponent will be... him~~" Stein said pointing to the startled blonde who was wondering what this nut case was going on about now. Kid turn to Naruto with blank look, (_The one who give the doctor the most trouble, eh..._) Kid thought readying Patty and Liz.

"Fine by me, I don't mind." Kid spoke as Naruto blink at him a few time.

"Huh? What are you talking-" Naruto never finish his question due to his surprise at Kid doing a high jump into the air and flipped over to the male blonde hair Meister and landed in a kneeling position right in front of him.

"Huh?" Naruto was the smartest thing Naruto could think of saying, Kid's left arm shot up and pointed at Liz at Naruto's head and fire, at that point Naruto's mind went on autopilot and quickly lean to side letting the bullet of wavelength energy fly past his face by an inch, grabbing his Halberd with his right hand Naruto raise it and tried to stab Kid in the chest! Kid did back just barely missing being inpale by Tsugumi's spearhead as it hit the ground, without, moving his feet Kid launch his body foward and pointed Patty right at the blonde head, firing.

"Naruto-san!" Meme cried seeing blood flying from where he was shot, (_This guy was able to injury Naruto this easier!?_) Kilik thought in surprise as Naruto using the ax half half to slash at Kid who jump back a good ten feet, land with Liz and Patty at the ready.

"Kid! Your Cheek! But when did he-?" Liz call out seeing blood dipping out of a cut on the left side of his cheek.

"I see Your pretty good!" Kid said flicking away the small amount of blood and smirking to the grining blonde who was using the arm of his jackit to rub away the blood from above his right eye brow.

"Punk, are you triering to pick a fight?" Naruto ask forgetting about all his earlier questions from before in favor off of his favorite past time, Fighting!

"Hey Naruto don't just come in here and steal our opponent!" Black Star yell while Soul quietly agreed with him but was thankful for the rest time. Stein just look on wanting get a better look at his students powers, (_Now let's see if he ready for the little Extra Curriculum have waiting._) Stein thought paying close attention.

"Hey he's the one who attack me first! Beside weren't you two getting your asses handed to you anyway?" Naruto said to his fellow Assassin getting a growl from in return, it wa at this point Tsugumi thought it was best to speak up.

"_Becareful Naruto-kun! This is Shinigami-sama's son! Dr. Stein says he's really strong!_" Tsugumi said warning her Meister, however his grin just widen at hearing that.

"Sweet! Looks like we get to add a Shinigami to the list of people's ass we kick!" Naruto said before rushing over to the shinigami who smirk back at him.

"Oh dear, it seem we're being look on, eh Liz, Patty?" Kid said taking a fighting stands.

"_We'll show him._" Liz replied with her sister following long.

"_Yeah let's take him out!_" Patty yeah as Naruto reach them and using his right arm to slash at them with the scythe half, Kid back step the attack and raise his two pistol's to fire at his enemy only to have his eyes dart back to the side as he saw the Halberd come back around this using the ax half and dock under the it before jumping back a few step.

"That was close, I almost lost my head!" Kid mutter but then his eyes widen again as Naruto pulled his Halberd back and lancing it foward and Kid was force to dodge to the side from being inpaled by the spearhead. Naruto continued his assault using the spearhead!

"I see 'grunt' your fighting is you 'grunt' using all of the blades on your 'grunt' your weapon!" Kid said barely back stepping as he dodge each stabbing strike at his head before finally having enough! Kid use his Liz pistol to stop Tsugumi by the pole and back flip away with the blonde gaving chase, however as soon a Kid landed his left leg shot out and landed a kick to Naruto's right shouder!

"Got ya!" Kid grined but then gain a look of surprise at seeing him smirking back him seemly unharm...

"_Kid! The Demon Halberd, it change!_" Liz called out, looking down Kid saw that was indeed the case, before having flip out of the way from being bifurcated.

"Tsugumi AXE mode!" Naruto said holding out out a golden long pole double headed axe, Meme blink a few time in aw at Tsugumi's new form.

"When did Tsugumi-chan gain that form? She couldn't do it when I was her Meister..." Meme said holding up Tayuya by the shoulder, Kilik was the one to answer.

"I heard from Naruto you use to be Tsugumi's Meister before he was, I'm guessing since both of you were new at the time you guys never unlock her special abilities." Kilik said as Meme turn to him.

"Tsugumi-chan had special abilities?" Meme ask and Kilik nodded not realizing Stein had tune into their conversation.

"Yep when you look at her weapon form what do you see?" kilik ask, Meme looking at Tsugumi's Halberd stated now that the fighting had stop for a moment.

"Umm, well Tsugumi-chan's a Halberd, made up of an scythe, axe, and a spearhead." Meme replied and Kilik nodded.

"Yep but what you never knew was that each of those weapons was something she could change into individually!" Kilik said surprising her, (_Really!?_) Sten thought now very interested an what the young Pot Meister now.

"She can tranform into change into other weapons?" Meme said with eyes widen open.

"That right, an axe, a scythe, and a spear! But that not all, each weapon grants her and Naruto a special ability!" Kilik told her but before he could go on a groan caught his attention as he look over to see Tayuya was waking up.

"Ack my head! Where am I!?" Tayuya moan, back at the battle Naruto dash foward and slam the axe form of Tsugumi at Kid who jump out of the way but was surprise when the axe hit the ground and cause a giant crater, Stein raise an eye brow at this.

"How odd, shouldn't he have just cut the ground?" Stein stated Maka look at the doctor for a moment before speaking.

"That weapon form is not meant for cutting." Maka said watching Kid jump over a slash by Naruto as Stein waited for her to go on but kept his eyes on the fight.

"If you look closer you'll see that Tsugumi's axe form has a blunt blade. That because this state is meant for smash through anything she hits..." Maka finish, as Stein smile watching Naruto use the axe to block three shots from Kid.

"Not only that it also give a booster to Naruto strength level as well." Maka added at the end.

"I see..." Stein said as the two jump apart.

"Liz, Patty get ready!" Kid said about to do a Soul Resonance.

"Haaa! HA!" Black Star yell causing Kid to turn as the blue haired Assassin tried to kick him from behind, Kid dash to the side right where Soul was waiting and tried to slash him with his blade arm but Kid flip out of he way at the last second.

"You two again!? Fine I'll take you all out in one- wait a minute the balance is... GRRRABGRA!" Kid for seemingly unknown reason statred spitting up blood and surprisingly, lost consciousness much to everyone wonder.

"What just happen?" Naruto ask wondering if this was some kind of trick or did this guy really just past for reason.

"Umm well ya see..." Maka went on to tell them that when Soul attempted to slash at Kid, he had cut some of Kid's bangs, and fell unconscious from the broken symmetry... Naruto just blink at the girl.

That... makes no sence at all." Naruto mutter as Tsugumi turn back to normal, (_Come to think of it, how did I get drag into this again?_) Naruto thought not really sure as Soul and Black Star both agree that this was their '_win from behind' _off to the side Tayuya just stare not sure what to make of any of this.

"Ooookay. How did we get back to school and where can I find something for this killer headache?" Tayuya ask looking at Meme who turn back to her and smile.

"Long story but why we don't head inside and get you some hangover remedy?" Meme correctly interprets her loud groan as a yes and stifles a giggle.

"Naruto-kun I'm telling you can't just skip out of school anytime you want!" Tsugumi voice broke into their conversation and Tayuya saw her arguing with her partner, (_It the Shithead, damn it. I was hoping to talk to him soon but not with this hang over... Fuck!_) Tayuya thought.

"Umm Tayuya-san? While you consciousness, I spoke with Naruto-san on her way back here..." Meme said catching her attention.

"Really!?" Tayuya wanting to know what info she got out of him.

"Yes, It seem Naruto-san Is in the same boat as you." Meme replied causing Tayuya to raise an eye brow.

"I told him how a year and a half ago you lost your memorys and the last thing you remember is him chasing you through a forest and his story was the same." Meme said, getting a growl from her partner, (_Damn so he doesn't have any clue who he is or what the hell we was doing either!?_) Tayuya thought in dismay.

"Fuck! Well I'm not total back to the drawing board, with any luck we can piece together our fuck up memorys and find out what happen to us." Tayuya said and Meme nodded, off at the school door Stein still had his eyes lock on the the male blonde, (_Looks like I can go a head with my plans after all..._) Stein thought with as a twisted chuckle escaped from him.

* * *

**A week later-London**

It was night time in the charming city, as Naruto made his way to a clock tower, and stopping at the huge whole in the wall.

"Looks like this is it, why couldn't the 'death scythe' of the Europe division or any of his Meisters take care of this theirself again?" Naruto ask walking inside while shouldering Tsugumi.

"_It's because Justin Law-Sempai has his hands full with other matters._" Tsugumi said as Naruto made his way to the top using a set of stare.

"Why are you calling him Sempai, you never even mat the guy." Naruto point out while keeping his eyes open for the target.

"_He's been at this way longer then both of us, so call him Sempai is only the right thing to do._" Tsugumi told him as he kept looking around.

"Leave Tsugumi-chan alone Naruto-kun, that just how she is and you know that." a tiny famale humans said flying around him she had pointed ears and wings coming out of her back and wear white button-up shirts and white ankle-length buttoned skirts and brown shoes. There was beanie hat on her with strands of her pink hair poking out, looking rather like antennaes. She also had a blue horizontal stripe marking below each of her eyes and also glow a light blue colour.

"Thank you Yousei." Tsugumi said greatful and was happy that fairy would be coming back home with them, dealing with Succukey would be a lot easier with her around, that and Tsugumi wanted to know how her trip had been.

"Whatever, I still haven't gotten answer an about the Meisters, I meant he could have sent one of his guys rather then ask Shinigami for one his students." Naruto mutter still looking around as he got closer to the top.

"_But remember what Shinigami-sama said, Justin Law-Sempai already sent three of them after this monster, and they were all killed!_" Tsugumi reminded him, Naruto had actually just zoon out doing the time Shinigami explain the syllabus for this Extra Curriculum so he must have just miss it.

"That right, the last student to face him got ripped in half so becareful with this guy, Naruto-kun!" Yousei said warningly before taking a seat on Naruto's shoulder.

"Eh, whatever let's finish this up so we can head back home." Naruto mumble as he reach the door to the roof but the moment he touch the handle a large bald monter like man in nothing but a rag pair short swing down at him from the top of the frame.

"Hi ya boy!" Ha said with grin showing off a row of green teeth.

"Sup, you Mister Hyde?" Naruto ask, the blond showed no sign of intimidation to the man towering over him though Yousei quickly flew behind him, Hyde's grin widen as he let landed and let the kid on the roof.

"Yep that be me! So you one of Shinigami's boys eh? Bout time he sent one, the git's here are so boring, no guts at all from any of them..." Hyde said grining as the boy walk on the roof, Naruto look at the guy for a moment.

"So your the one giving the Europe division so much trouble huh?" Naruto said with a hand on his hip and cock is head to the side.

"Ya look kind of dumb to be truthful." Naruto said bluntly startleding Yousei and Tsugumi, Hyde on the other hand throw his head back started busting out laughing at his words.

"HAHAHA! That the kind of talk I'd expect from a Meister of Shinigami's elite school!" Hyde said before looking down to Naruto with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "I'll gain me some MAD respect eating you!"

"So shall we began!?" Hyde ask while not even waiting for a replied and reared his arm back before slaming it foward, Naruto jump backwords just in time to miss he blow as it smash a hole in the roof.

"Becareful Naruto-kun!" Yousei yell flying out of the way as Naruto flip Tsugumi over to the scythe side and dashing foward aiming for the legs, Hyde jump into the air just as Naruto thought so using the ax part this time Naruto slash up word aiming to cut him in two up the middle, but to Naruto Hyde grabbed his Halberd and gave Naruto a very hard punch to the face sending blood flying from his mouth.

"_Naruto-kun!_" Tsugumi cry out as he was nearly knock on his ass but planted his free hand on the ground to stop his fall backwords and launch a power kick to Hyde's gut sending the monster into the sky.

"Jackass don't touch my weapon!" Naruto growl standing up as the grining monster fall to him, this using both hands Naruto rear back and shoot foward aim to gut the guy but again was surpise when Hyde somehow lean to the side in mid-air and try to punch him again but this time Naruto roll out of the way letting him punch another hole in the roof. Naruto jump to his feet and spine around to cut Hyde in half but the monster flip out of the way using just the arm in the hole.

"Damn, this freak moves like a monkey! Looks like I'll have to try a little on this one." Naruto said with a grim smirk looking at the hairy monster of a man who turn back with that same greedy grin on his face.

"That right boy! So let really get this party sta-PKSHHH- rt!? Naruto, Tsugumi, and Yousei eyes widen as something flew right throught Mister Hyde neck and right pass by Naruto's cheek leavinga small cut behind and cutting off Hyde's head...

"Wha- in the world!? Naruto said slowly as Yousei place her hand over her mouth to cover a gasp as the three watch Mister Hyde die and turn into a soul.

"_Who did that?_" Tsugumi whisper as they just stare at the soul for moment before laughter reach their ears.

"HAHHAHAHAHAHHHAHA! Man, oh man! Even though that snake bitch sent me here to bring this guys soul back I in up running into someone I thought I'd never see again!" following the voice Naruto and Yousei look across the clock tower to see someone with dark brown skin standing on a building holding as best he could tell a golden bow and if Naruto didn't know any better, the guy look like he has six arms!?

"I could have swore you die along with those other two asshole and our Bitch of a team Tayuya!" he said shocking them to their core, (_This guy knows Naruto-kun and Tayuya-san!?_) Tsugumi thought in alarm because it was clear he wasn't a friend of either Naruto's or Tayuya's.

"Then again, I did only find the corpses of that lazy punk and the dog boy, so I guess it was possible that you made it to this side as well." Naruto raise an eye brow at that one.

"This side?" Naruto repeated as Yousei flow next to him.

"What are you talking about?" Yousei ask the smirking boy looking down at them.

"If I remember right it was Naruto huh, before I kill you let me ask you something." he said causing Naruto to put up hs guard.

"Even though it been SEVEN years, why the hell are you still a kid!?"

* * *

**Essex, UK**

"I'm still not sure about this Black Star!" Tsubaki said as the two went about hopping through the trees of a forest.

"What are you talking about, this is my chance to meet up with other members of the Hoshizoku!" Black Star replied with a grin as the two exit the forest to come up to a large... old abandoned asylum?

"What the hell is this place?" Black Star ask as he and Tsubaki stop to look over the place.

"This is what I was talking about! All we got was some letter telling us to come here to meet with somemore Hoshizoku members, we don't know who even sent it or if it was telling the truth..." Tsugumi said trying to reason with him. "This could be a trap for Shibusen students!"

"Whever let's just check inside." Black Star said dashing off and jumping over the high perimeter security fence all the way round.

"Hey wait up!" Tsubaki call out following him as both of them ran to the both and jump high reaching te third story window getting inside, (_The letter said the meeting would be taking place of the forth floor._) Black Star thought running down the hall with Tsubaki behind him. (_There no way a meeting taking place in a creepy place like this._) Tsubaki as they passing all the rooms and seeing the blood stains on the wall, making a turn they saw a stare well and ran into it heading to the next floor, upon reaching it Black Star stop trying to remember which room the meeting was suppose to be in, (_Room 429!_) Black Star thought as he dash off looking for that with Tsubaki behind him but she was getting some negative vibes from this place.

"Here it!" Black Star cheer as he and Tsubaki stop at the open doorway and was about to go in when they heard someones voice.

"Ah ha! The Moral Manipulation Machines blueprints! My lady will be very please when she returns and see this Demon tool ready to be use!" the voice of what sound like a old man said out loud as a short figure walk out of the room.

"Hmm!?" he stop at seeing the two kids before him.

"What's going, there no way your a part Hoshizoku. Are you the one who set that letter to me at Shibusen?" Black Star ask the short old man,whose height made him look more like a young child, with a large pointy nose and gray hair and mustache, wearing a formal black suit and white shirt, completed with a black bow tie and a relatively large... black top hat. (_Shibusen? What are two Shibusen students doing here?_) the man thought narrowing his red eyes at Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Umm did I just hear you say something about a Demon Tool?" Tsubaki ask now somehow knowing a fight was about to happen.

* * *

**Italy**

On the cold grounds of Italy Maka makes her way to the soul of the man she just kill before placing the blade of Soul's scythe form to it, allowing his head to pop out and eat it.

"_Yummy, all done!_" Soul said to Maka who smile.

"With this there only one left for this mission." Maka spoke and Soul nodded though she didn't see.

"_Yeah, only Sonson J remain! Let's hurry up and find the guy so I eat his soul and we can go home._" Maka nodded in agreement knowing the longer they waited around the more people he could end up killing, as she ran off up in the sky not that far from her target a witch sit on a broom stick hovering in the sky and looking down a pink hair girl making her way to a chunch, (_Almost there Crona, my child..._) she thought watching the girl slowly walk to the Gothic style, church with a bell on top and a large stained glass window in the middle.

"The Santa Mario Novella Church, I've never been to a real church before so I'm not sure how to act..." Crona said in a low voice with her arms cross like it was cold outside, even though it was humid outside.

"I wonder if the doors open outward, but it doesn't matter. Because my blood is black."

* * *

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Soul Eater nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

Chapter 5:

The Unwanted Clues, Falling Star, And Disillusioning of a Kind girl

* * *

**Death Cafe**

"Hey, Kilik-san is it?" looking up from his menu, Kilik saw Haku standing next to his table.

"Yo Haku, it just Kilik and did you need something?" Kilik ask letting Fire and Thunder take their time picking something to eat.

"Yes, did you happen to know when Meme-san and Tayuya-san are coming back from their mission?" the purple hair boy ask.

"Sorry but there no telling how long a mission will take, but I'm sure she'll be done soon. Why don't you join us for dinner?" Kilik said offering him a seat Haku gave a greatful smile and sat down.

"Thanks, but I got to ask, are the missions Shinigami-sama send you guys on really hard?" Haku ask worry for the two girls he enter with into the Eater class, Kilik just smile back.

"Well their not ease but we can take em." Kilik replied causing Haku to blink back at him.

"But aren't you worry about your friends even alittle? I mean they are being sent on danderous missions all the time." Haku stated feeling he sould at least have worry a little, Kilik look off to the side with a faint smile.

"Yeah and so am I, If we were to worry about every dangerous mission we go on, we'd go crazy!" Kilik said before looking back with reassuring smile.

"But we're all pretty strong, and Shinigami-sama knows it!" he said getting a laugh out of Haku.

"So don't you worry, I'm sure everyone will return safe in sound." Haku smile believing him, (_Yeah, we're being train for this, so it like he said everyone will return, hopfully with no harm done._) Haku thought.

* * *

**The abandoned asylum**

-BABOOOM!- Smashing through a wall, Black Star was sent flying into what look to be a old gymnasium before crashing on to the floor and slaming into a work out bench, yet he still flip back onto his feet and was looking quite beat up as a giant ball like man smash his way through the hole that Black Star made before rearing fist back and punch out at Black Star who dash to the side and avoided the plow, that leave left behind a large hole in the floor where he was.

"Damn it, this bastard is tough!" Black Star snarl in a kneeling stands looking at what use to be the midget whose name he had learn was Mosquito, his upper body had enlarge significantly from before, giving him the appearance of a huge spherical torso with giant muscular arms and he was walking on his knuckles like a freakin gorilla and all of his strength and manoeuvrability seem to relies on his arms his. His legs on the other hand, were still tiny as hell and didn't even touch the floor now.

"I have no idea how Shinigami found out about the Demon Tool, but if he truly wanted it, he should have sent more then just two brats!" Mosquito sneer getting a glare in return from Black Star.

"This asshole thinks Shinigami sent us!?" Black Star said under his breath, (_It's the most logical answer to why we're here, we are Shibusen students after all._) Tsubaki thought looking at their opponent, (_But that not the main issue at the moment, it's the Demon Tool that he came here for._) Tsubaki's mind ran over all that she knew about Demon Tools which wasn't much but knew enough to know that they were bad news, and if this guy wanted it them, it can't be for anything good.

"Tsubaki, Shuriken mode!" Black Star yell as she change into a large light grey Shuriken about the size of a wheel, and in shape of a five-point star, rearing back Black Star throw it with all his might, bending his arm in the shape of a 'L' Mosquito push off the ground into air, letting the Shuriken pass under him.

"Fool! You can't hit me with such an- Hmm!?" Mosquito stop at seeing Black Star launch himself at him! "Soul Menace. Nay! PLANET DESTRUCTION CANNON!"

Black Star shouted slaming his palm into the chest of Mosquito and releases a blast of his Soul Wavelength, this attack was far more powerful than the average Soul Menace, and sent Mosquito flying through the wall on the other side of the gymnasium with a crash, (_Take that you big fat pointy nose bastard!_) Black Star thought with a bestial grin on his face but suddenly Mosquito came flying out of the hole looking piss off.

"You brat! I'll crash you!" Mosquito sneer pulling his left fist back to do just that, -HAAAA! HA!- Tsubaki voice ring out as a long Chain Scythe wrabbed around Mosquito left arm keeping him from hitting Black Star as the scythe part went digging into his arm, turning to the weapon girl, Mosquito was surprise to see that Tsubaki had change her long ponytail into one end of her Chain Scythe.

"HAAA!" Tsubaki yell yanking her head back and to Mosquito horror her scythe rip his arm off! "Go Black Star!"

"RIGHT!" Black Star shouted back somehow folding up and spining back to the ground on his feet before launching back up at Mosquito and over him. "Soul Menace. Nay! PLANET DESTRUCTION CANNON TIME TWO!"

This time rather then just one palm Black Star use both hands open and slam them into his chest sending Mosquito crashing down to the floor and through it to the seconde level of the asylum! Landing on the floor Black Star kneel over placing his hands on his knees as a feeling of exhaustion hit him while Tsubaki ran over to him.

"Black Star! Are you okay!" Tsubaki ask in concern, Black Star turn to her a little shakly and smile.

"Super, but check this out!" Black Star said hold a big sheet of folded up paper out to Tsubaki, she raise an eye brow before taking it and unfolded it.

"This! This is... the Moral Manipulation Machines blueprints! How did-!" Tsubaki trier to say shock as his breathing slow down a little.

"When I hit that rotten bastard with my last attack I grabbed it out of his suit." Black Star as Tsubaki smile at him.

"Great work Black Star! We can head back to Shibusen and give this to Shinigami-sa-" "Give it BACK!" Mosquito voice cut in as the ground under them was blow upward sending the two flying, (_What in the world!?_) Tsubaki mind race as she saw Mosquito spining in air like a racking ball before flying back down to the two hitting them and sending then to different sides of the gym. (_This asshole!_) Black Star growl as he split out some blood and getting to one knee before the ground under him was plow upward and the spining form of Mosquito slam into him sending the boy flying away.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki cry out as desperation became clear as day in her voice, about to rush over there when Mosquito spining form slam into her face first and sending the girl swirling in the air before hitting the ground hard, leaning on one elbow Tsubaki cough up some blood before Mosquito slam into her again sending the girl flying into a wall, he stop right in front her rearing his remainig muscular arm back and plowing his fist into Tsubaki's gut causing her eyes to widen and a large amount of blood came flying out of her mouth as she cried out in pain!

"Leave her alone!" Black Star yell getting to his feet and running over to them, Mosquito turn around and started spining again launch foward and smash into Black Star sending him across the gym, falling to the floor on her knee and spitting up blood, Tsubaki use her free hand to hold her right side, (_My Rips, he broken em! We can't win like this!_) Tsubaki thought looking over to Black Star who was getting beatin badly.

"He's going to batter us to death..." Tsubaki whisper gasping for air as Mosquito went about attacking Black Star like a pinball machine launcher, hitting the floor and flying back up and smashing into Black Star before bouncing off the ceiling and smashing back into Black Star and doing the same again and again before to Black Star's saving grace, Tsubaki ponytail Chain Scythe wrab around Mosquito's still spining form and pulling it with her hands while using all her might manage to slam Mosquito into a wall and sending him through a few others thank to his own movement and speed!

"Gah! Ha, ha, ha... what 'gasp' what mass!" Tsubaki manage to get out as Black Star landed on the floor unmoving, moving over there as quick as a girl with crash rips could Tsubaki kneel down and place a hand on Black Star's back, thankfully it was moving.

"Can you hear me, Black Star?' Tsubaki ask as he put a hand on the ground to push himself up but fail.

"Yeah... that fat... pointy nose... bastard! I'm... going to... kick... his ass..." Black Star growl and if it didn't hurt so much Tsubaki would have laugh knowing he'll live, (_But not if we stay here much longer, we've already got the blueprints from him, so it time for us to go._) Tsubaki thought and without asking or telling she kneel down and place an arm over her shoulder before maneuvering the rest of him on her back, getting on her feet and pushing the pain she was feeling down for a moment, Tsubaki take off in a dead run jumping into the air and smashing through the window to the outside.

"Damn you brats!" Mosquito shouted smashing back into the gymnasium only to see much to his dismay they were gone, before spoting a broken window. Using his remaining arm Mosquito launch himself into the air landing on the broken frame but didn't see them anywhere to be found outside, (_Damn it, they got away. With the blueprints!_) he thought landing back on the floor before changing back into his shorter form with his arm still missing but he knew it would come back.

"You win this round Shibusen, but next time I'll kill those brats of your... Shinigami!" Mosquito growl still believing it was Shinigami who sent them here.

* * *

**London**

"Damn it!" Naruto growl jumping to the next building as he dodge another golden arrow from the spider freak as he come to call him who right after asking that ridiculous question some type of marking starting covering his body turning his skin darker, his canine teeth and fingernails elongate and he grows what appears to be a pair of horns, his iris turn black, and his hair becomes grey. The guy look even more like a monster then Mister Hyde did! And was swinging around London like Spideman in the comics!

"Naruto-kun, this way!" Yousei yell leading the way as Naruto hop over to the next building with their new friend swinging right behind them as they move from building to building racing cross London.

"We're here!" Yousei said coming to a stop on top of a roof, looking around everything to be abandoned or getten ready to be taken down, Kidōmaru landed on a building right cross from them.

"This is the abandoned part of the city, so you ca fight as you please with out worry." Yousei said, Naruto nodded to her thankful he could fight back now.

"You done running away?" Kidōmaru asked holding in each of his hands what he called Sticky Gold that look like make shift shivs, Naruto narrow his eyes wanting to tall him the only reason he had been running was to go somewhere that no people was at but thought better, after all the last thing he need was this freak running back to the city where Naruto couldn't go all out.

"Whatever, anyway what's your deal!? You ask me something that doesn't make sense at all and before I can even trie to answer start attacking out of nowhere!" Naruto state giving Kidōmaru a dark look shouldering Tsugumi, (_This isn't good, none of my forms are meant for attacking long range! He's got that upper hand in this fight!_) Tsugumi thought wondering how they were going to beat this guy. Kidōmaru just smirk down at them.

"True but then I thought what the point, you'll be dead as that red haired slut Tayuya soon enough!" the look that appeared on Naruto's face was an extremely apathetic one as he stare at Kidōmaru.

"Tayuya's not dead! She's at Shibusen with me..." Naruto said in dead tone and the look on Kidōmaru face said he hadn't know about that, (_Wait if these two are alive, then what happen to that red eye prick and my favorite bone using jackass!?_) Kidōmaru thought his face was lock in a frown while Naruto kept staring at him.

"You don't seem too happy about that, didn't you say she was your teammate?" Naruto ask in an undertone but Kidōmaru just smirk.

"I never like that bitch. HEH, deep down I don't think me, her, or the other three really care much for each other... and I was really hoping she die!" Kidōmaru told him coldly, Naruto just raise an eye brow the frown still in place on his face as Kidōmaru lean foward.

"Enough chit chat, let's get this battle started!" Kidōmaru howl, causing Naruto to planted Tsugumi on the roof to with her blades pointed to the sky, Naruto look at Kidōmaru for a moment before a rather sinister smile came to his face.

"Tsugumi, change into a Spear!" Naruto command causing Tsugumi to blink wondeing what use would that do.

"_Naruto-kun I don't see the point in...! I got it, your planing to do that!_" Tsugumi replied doing what she was told, transforming to a long steel staff with a long and flat double headed blade.

"Soul Resonance/_Soul Resonance!_"

"Soul Wavelength synchronization active!"

"_Soul Wavelength synchronization active!_" They yell at the same time causing Naruto's soul to swell up much to Kidōmaru and Yousei (_I know Tsugumi-chan said her and Naruto-kun were not going to be going on any mission before they got a good hang on working well together when I left two five months ago but to think they've got this far after spending their first four months of just train!_) Yousei thought.

"Sync at 3%, now 20%, 27%, 33%, 39%, 46%," Naruto said in an a almost robotic voice. "89%, 93% 97% 100%!"

"_Synchronization complete! Go Naruto-kun!_" Tsugumi yell as Naruto kneel down grin and dash off jumping over to the other side where Kidōmaru was waiting, (_So you want to play it close range eh? HEH, if I remember right he wasn't much for close combat anyway!_) Kidōmaru thought as he landed right in front of him. Using his Sticky shivs to strike at Naruto but the blonde quickly destory them with only one slash from his Spear and booted Kidōmaru in the chest knocking hm backwards.

"Okay so you got a little better since the last time. But so have I!" Kidōmaru raising all of his arms and hold his palm open like a sumo.

"Soul Menace. Six palm strike!" Kidōmaru as circular rings of wavelength energy appear in each of his hand befor throwing one at Naruto who side step the first but got caught by the second one in the side sending him flying into a heat ventilation recovery system on the roof top, dashing out of it Naruto aim to stab Kidōmaru through the gut but he dodge and slam two palms in his back crashing him into the roof. Planing to use the last two him finish him off, Naruto roll out of the way as Kidomaru plow hit the roof leaving behind a large crack.

Naruto jump to his feet as glowing sphere of energy begain to form in his palm, "Rasengan!" launching it foward with all his strength Naruto slam the sphere into Kidōmaru's chest sending him into the roof door! (_Fuck! That hurt! What the hell was that, could he always use that attack!?_) Kidōmaru thought no longer wanting to play this close range.

Getting out of what was left of the door, Kidōmaru shot a web line to the next and swing away, (_His trying to put some distance between us now..._) Tsugumi thought but knew Naruto had had other plans, still in the air about half way to the next building Kidōmaru let go be pointing all six of his arms down and then to Naruto's surprise a giant spider web pattern of energy shot out connecting to the surrounding buildings.

"There's no need to hurry, I'll keep my distance and kill you from long range!" Kidōmaru stated smiling viciously as Naruto quik an narrow eye brow upwarded, Kidōmaru begain chewing for seemingly no reason before spiiting what Naruto had come to call gold goo, (_This guy really gross's me out!_) Yousei thought as in less then a second it morp into a bow and doing the same as before quickly forming arrows, (_The things I can do with my chakras by adding my soul Wavelength are awesome!_) Kidōmaru lining up the arrow with his bow.

"What the hell he can't really think he can hit me from there?" Naruto mumble getting readying his Spear just in case (_Naruto-kuns, speed make it impossible for him to be hit by attacks like this..._) Tsugumi thought as they watch him pull the arrow back and -CLACK!-...?

"Huh?" was the only thing that pass out of Naruto mouth as his head quickly turn around only to be surprise at seeing the arrow behind him pen into the roof (_How did that get there!?_) the thought flash in Naruto's mind and... blood sprayed from his right shoulder!?

"Wha...?" Naruto gasp -CLACK!, CLACK!, CLACK!, CLACK!- four more arrows appear on the roof around him, looking up Naruto saw Kidōmaru grining sinisterly down to him.

"Heh! It seem my control is not to up to speed... yet." at the end of his words blood sprouted out of Naruto from cuts on his right thigh, left arm, lower right leg, and a gash at the left side of his stomach... and Kidōmaru grin became psychotic. "Oh well I'll hit you sooner or later!"

* * *

**Italy**

Speeding through the streets of Italy on his moter bike, Soul found himself somewhat annoy at his Meister as she pointed him to wheresome big mess was going down, (_Man this chick just can't let somethings go! ha, guess that why she my partner, eh._) Soul thought as they came up the Santa Mario Novella Church.

"This the place?" Soul ask coming to a stop while commenting on the Gothic style of the place, Maka nodd and jump off of the bike before a chill ran up her spine.

"NO! That impossible!" Maka yell running up to the Church door with Soul behind her.

"OY, What happen!?" Ask as she was mumbling to herself.

"Fifty to sixly souls vanish an in instant... leaving behind just a Meister and it's weapon..." Maka gasp not hearing Soul tell her about the bells stoping, (_I feel like I shoudn't open this door..._) Maka thought placing her hand on the door anyway, (_But I have to see... as a shibusen student... I have to see who did it..._) and slowly push it open.

Off outside the city, up top of one of the high standing building Dr. Stein look down below at someone who caught his and Spirit attention.

"This make no sense! Why would she be here?" Spirit ask feeling very unease by this unforeseen development as Stein just look down with smirk.

"Who knows, but things have gotten very interesting haven't they Spirit-Sempai?" Stein said a chuckle as the two kept looking down on the brown hair girl.

"So this is Italy eh, guess we should head off to the Santa Mario Novella Church, huh." a red head said next to her partner who nodded back.

"Yes Tayuya-san, if what we read in that letter is true, then Maka-Sempai is and danger!" Meme said as Tayuya gave a cross look at her (_Damn it, I was hoping we could head back sooner so I can hang out with Kim, not playing hero for this airheads friend's Sempai!_) Tayuya thought unhappy with the turn of events but she was also wondering who had sent them that letter warning the two about the Demon Sword.

"Let's just make this quick, okay?" Tayuya mutter walking abit foward and stoping right and front of Meme with her back to her, again Meme nodded.

"Yes so please tranform, Tayuya-san..." as soon as Meme said that Tayuya fire up her Soul Wavelength and causing the three hooks, similar to a triskelion on the back of her neck to grow speading out over her body gaving off a much more evil feeling to it.

"Stein! This Wavelength! It the same as...!" Spirit couldn't even finish as a twisted chuckle escaped Stein and grew in intensity and volume.

"I know Sempei, I know. It the same as that child whose soul you devoured seven years ago!" he said as sadistic grin slid across the man's face, (_Looks like I found another experiments to keep an eye on..._) Stein thougt as the sadistic grin spread across his face while Spirit glared at him, (_Damn it, we were only sent here to find the Demon Sword, but this is turning into a huge mass!_) Spirit thought watching as Tayuya finish her tranformation.

Her hair had grows longer and her eyes turn yellow and black, she grews five oddly-placed horns on her head, slightly resembling a crown, and her skin turns dark brown, Tayuya let out loud laughter as she came down from the power rush.

"I still don't know where it came from, but this power is freaking awesome!" Tayuya howled before turning to Meme with a vicious grin.

"Come Meme, whoevers hurting Maka, I want to play them a melody of death..." Tayuya said as her form dissolve, Meme stuck her hand out as a three-pronged spear wth a black pole form in her hand.

"She turn into a trident!?" Spirit whisper while Stein merely cock an eye brow. "That pretty rare.."

"Are you ready, Tayuya-san?" Meme ask quickly spining it over her head to get a good feel for the weapon.

"Yeah, let play em a toon they'll never forget!" Meme smile for as she brought the trident under her arm.

"But Tayuya, you know I don't like your songs... they drag out to long..."

* * *

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Soul Eater nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

Chapter 6:

Catching up, the Disillusioning of a Kind girl Pt 2

* * *

**Shibusen**

In the back of Shibusen, at a training zone, Sid watch as two of his students spar, one was a young male with medium-length dark shaggy hair that largely obscured his facial features and stylishly framed glasses His attire consists of a simple black suit accompanied by a white shirt and solid black tie, which is further adorned by the presence of an ornate Shinigami tie clip. This clothing is completed by a simple pair of black leather shoes and a light-colored belt.

"Take this!" the boy yell slashing at his sparing partner with a Demon Longsword, an elegantly crafted and slender longsword that features a solid black blade, surrounded in its entirety by a narrow white cutting-edge. The blade was block by a Balisong butterfly knife, silver in color with three X shape markine on it going up the guard.

"I don't think so!" the girl he was sparing snapped back kneeing him in the gut and knocking the boy back, She has blue eyes and long blonde hair going way beyond her shoulders, fitted with a white frilly headband. Her outfit is of a long white blazer with puffed up shoulders, with a blue line going across each sleeve. A single blue line also goes down her blazer from her left shoulder right down to the hem, where it is crossed by another blue line going across. She also has a white cross stitched on her blazer's collar, that of a cross with Shinigami's mask on it

"Good counter Anya! Making use of your Royal Karate Abilities is great for combat!" Sid said praising her causing a blush to appear on Anya but she still manage to keep her eyes on her opponent, Akane Hoshi.

"_Damn, has she gotten better or what?_" Clay Sizemore said smirking.

"Yes she has, which is even better for us." Akane replied keeping his eyes on the girl in front of him, (_Because now that we finally have someone to spar against we might finally be able to enter the Eater class!_) Akane thought as Anya pull her butterfly knife back.

"Are you ready, Eternal Feather-Sempai? Were going to try that move now..." Anya Hepburn state moving a leg back.

"_Yes Anya-san!_" Eternal Feather replied as she lunged forward at Akane with a stabbing thrust that he block with the flat on his blade, (_Now!_) Anya thought pushing her soul wavelengths through Eternal Feather and hitting Akane with quite a shock! Akane was very surprise she had been able to pull that off with out hurting her partner but wasn't about to be stood up yet. Biting down the pain Akane par the knife Meister's weapon and slam the hilt of his own blade into Anya's side taking the air right out of her lung's, (_Akane skill's just keep getting better and better and now that he has someone to spar against on his level, the classes he's taking now will soon become a joke._) Sid thought watching Anya dash backwards.

"_Anya-san! Are you all right!?_" Eternal Feather crie in worry as Anya stop moving to ub her side.

"Yeah I'm fine, but it seem I still have aways to go before we can enter the Eater class." Anya replied as she take a stands to begain round two, (_Wait for me, Tsugumi, Meme, I'll catch up to you guys soon!_) Anya thought as Akane raise his Demon Longsword and pointed at the girl.

"Ready to begain round two?" Akane ask smirking at the girl while Anya return it in full force, (_Right after I kill that woman!_) Anya thought before dashing off, and as the two clash Sid stood off to the side smiling proudly at them knowing they would go far.

* * *

******Naruto and Tsugumi's apartment**

"Hmm?" Succukey hum with a spoon of ice cream in her mouth as she lean over the counter of the table once again wearing Tsugumi's bath robe, she had a chill run down her spine.

"What this feel of dread, Is Tsugumi in trouble?" Succukey mutter putting the spoon back in the ice cream bowl feeling very unease at the moment.

"That can't be, Naruto-kun was strong enough to take me on. Who could be giving those two trouble?" Succukey mumble but couldn't seem to shake this feeling of worry as she sit down the ice cream bowl before walking into the living room and seeing her spiky hood, apron, gloves, and stockings on the couch and frown.

"Am I reading too deeply into this? No! there no way someway Naruto-kun and Tsugumi would lose to anyone!" Succukey stated heading back into the kitchen for her ice cream sure she was a imagining things.

"If Tsugumi had been hurt I'd know it, I need to just calm down, I'm sure everything with those two is just fine." Succukey said trying to make herself believe it but in the back of her mind told the Succubus other wise.

* * *

**London**

-BABOOOOM- the loud sound of an explosion echo out as Naruto once again jump out of the way of Kidōmaru's arrows, reaching the next building Naruto stop and finch at the hole left by the arrow Kidōmaru shot, it seem by adding a spiral around the arrow head they acted like freaking drills when fire.

"EH!? Is that all you can do, run away? You won't beat me like this!" Kidōmaru cackled before pulling back three more arrows, Naruto was already moving, (_But even with the that drilling power it not the most dangerous thing about them._) Naruto thought barely dodging out of the way from another shot.

"_Naruto-kun, If we don't do something about his firing speed, this fight won't end well for us!_" Tsugumi crie causing Naruto to growl already knowing that, Yousei had been flying by his side the whole time wondering how they were going to get out of this one.

"If I can just get one opening, I can nail him..." Naruto mutter winching at being clip on the shoulder before zang ziging out of the way of four more and flipping to ground level. Quickly racing off Naruto hit an ally way hiding in the darkness, (_This must be the first time I've seen Naruto retreat from anyone!_) Tsugumi thought now more worry then ever before for their safety as Yousei flow down in front of him.

"Naruto-kun can't you do anything?" Yousei ask inquisitively haven been frightens by how violent the battle gone, Naruto just huff in return.

"If only I can distracted him for a few seconds, the opening from that would give me just enough time to counter attack." Naruto replied causing a grin to appear on Yousei's face.

"If that all!? I can do that! Just remember that when I make my move you need to keep your eyes close!" Yousei's state before flying off much to Naruto's and Tsugumi's dismay.

"_Hey wait minute!?_" Tsugumi crie but then gasp as the wall behind them was blow open by another drill like arrow forcing Naruto to roll out into the open catching site of Kidōmaru, spining his Spear like a windmill Naruto heard the clanging sound of arrows hitting it but they were moving to fast for his eyes to keep up, it was at that moment Yousei flew up in front of Kidōmaru mush to the monster like teens surprise before placing her hands at the edge of each side of her eyes.

"Fairy shine!" Yousei scream creating a blinding light right infront of Kidōmaru eyes surpriing Naruto and Tsgumi.

"_Hey wait that!? Naruto-kun cover your eyes right now!_" came Tsugumi's warning as he use his arms to cover his eyes from the bright flash that blind Kidōmaru.

"You little bitch! I can't see!" Kidōmaru shot dropping his bow and covering his eye, seeing this Naruto quickly take action and rear his arm back before throwing Tsugumi with! Kidōmaru still feeling the effects of Yousei fairy shine manage to get his eyes open just in time to see the Spear heading for him and quickly side step on his web nest letting it fly past his head much to Yousei's horror, (_He miss!?_) only to watch in shock as Naruto suddenly appear right front of Kidōmaru in a yellow flash holding the spear and gave a powerful kick to his torso sending him flying into the building below them, crashing into the building created a cloud of dust.

"_Even though this is our first time using it in combat, good job Naruto-kun! But keep in mind you can only do it two more time._" Tsugumi said reminding him of their limte, (_This transportation power is great and all, but it take to long for us to use it again._) Naruto thought as Kidōmaru busted out of the cloud of dust looking piss off.

"What just happen! Huh!?" Kidōmaru gasp seeing Tsugumi strikes down to the ground level next to him and appear right next him once again holding Tsugumi, (_This bastard, can he instantly transportation to anywhere this spear is!?_) Kidōmaru thought as a glow caught his attention and look down to see a glowing sphere of energy in his hand, (_That attack again?_) letting go of Tsugumi Naruto other hand full with a Soul pulse Wavelength and he clapped over the the incomplete Rasengan.

"Rasen-Pulse!" Naruto yell slaming the ball of energy into Kidōmaru's gut sending him spiraling into down the block screaming until he hit a close down candy shop.

"They did it!" Yousei crie and joy at seeing the two win as Naruto grab Tsugumi and slowly walk over down to the place where Kidōmaru crash into keeping up his guard the whole time.

"_Do you think we beat him?_" Tsugumi ask as Naruto came closer to the broken into old shop.

"Even though the Rasengan is incomplete, if I use it with my Soul pulse it there aren't many that can get up from that." Naruto stated as he stop right in front of the shop, then suddenly an arrow shot out of it a through Naruto's abdomen.

"Gahhhhaaaaa!" Naruto scream being force back before hitting the ground as Yousei and Tsugumi look on in horror.

"_Naruto-kun_!" they both call as Kidōmaru looking enrage while holding newly made shivs in each hand.

"Asshole even with my Sticky Gold armor that shit still hurt like hell!" Kidōmaru yell bearing down on Naruto but the Spear on the ground flash as Tsugumi turn back to normal jumping at him and slashing with the scythe blade from her forearm to destory two of the make shift shivs, however her eyes widen for a moment before she kicked Kidōmaru in the face away from them as she landed in front of Naruto.

"Tsugumi what are you doing! Turn back into a weapon right now!" Naruto order managing to get to one knee but then was startled when he look at their enemy and saw something he had never seen before, a glowing orb like spider with the same marking from before around him, (_Is that Kidōmaru's soul!? Is this the same power to see souls that Maka has!?_) Naruto gasp in his thoughts but was brought out of them when Tsugumi start coughing up blood as she reach cross her stomach with her right arm to pull out a shiv from her side that Kidōmaru stap her with before she kick him away.

"I won't just stay in my weapon form all safe in sound and watch you die!" Tsugumi stated keeping her eyes on Kidōmaru and raising her scythe ready to fight if need be as Yousei watch from the sky.

"This is really bad! Naruto-kuns down and Tsugumi-chans already hurt, we can't win like this!' Yousei said with tears in her eyes as Kidōmaru grin at them.

"Look like you two are dying for each other, and soon you'll be dying for real!" Kidōmaru shouted rushing at them as Tsugumi ready herself and Naruto tried getting to his feet but just he was a foot away from Tsugumi he stop floze in place by some unknow force that he couldn't see, (_What the hell?_) he thought trying to move but it was like something was holding him in place.

Naruto on the other hand could see with his newly found Soul Perception a Wavelength like web around him keeping Kidōmaru in place, (_Wait is that coming from a black widow?_) Naruto thought seeing a small spider on top of the candy shop behind Kidōmaru, however his attention was take away when Tsugumi cheeks puff up and long leg cover in stockings burst out out of her mouth kicking Kidōmaru in the chest though he manage to stay on his feet he was still creep out to see a leg sticking out of Tsugumi's mouth though she didn't look like she saw it coming either or wanted it to happen for that matter at all.

"What the hell!?" Naruto gasp though he nor Kidōmaru notice he could move now or the spider from before was gone, as two hands appeared on each side of the leg and pulled the rest of the body out showing it was Succukey back in her spiky hood, apron, gloves, and stockings and looking very displease.

"Succukey!?" Tsugumi gasp falling to her knees and trying to get the air back into her lung as the Succubus turn to her and was instantly full concern at seeing how hurt her and Naruto were.

"Whose that? Yousei said flying to Tsugumi.

"I'm reall not sure how but when you ate me before we somehow created a soul link like connection between us and I could sense that you are in danger so using the connection I was able to come here through your body." Succukey stated though she wasn't to happy about having to come out of Tsugumi mouth again, she really wish she had been listening to her gut feel from before, (_Succukey came because she was worry about us?_) Tsugumi thought rather surprise as she always that the older woman was just using them until she got bore or found some place else to go.

"What this, a slut pop out of the flats chested bitchs mouth." Kidōmaru said in a raspy voice catching Succukey attention as she turn to him glaring with clear violent intent in her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up you son of a bitch! Are you the one who did this to them? I'll fucking kill!" Succukey sneer slaming her fist into her palm but he just laugh it off not really seeing a threat to me as Naruto finally got back to his feet.

"Oh please and how are you going to do that you third rate prostitute!" Kidōmaru spat as Succukey glare turn into a twisted and psychotic smile as her eyes cross over to Naruto who had made it to Tsugumi's side while holding his wound.

"Tsugumi-chan, Naruto-kun, your both hurt I'll handle this so please just sit back and rest." Succukey said though it seem more like a command, they both nodded, (_If this is Soul Perception, then I should be able to see Succukey's soul._) Naruto thought a taking a closer look and his eyes widen.

"Whoa that her soul!" Naruto said startleding Tsugumi as she turn to him. (_Naruto-kun can see souls now?_) Tsugumi thought surprise as he couldn't before, staring at Succukey soul's Naruto saw it take the form of having two horns on with an _"H"_-shaped marking on the front.

"I really don't get how you got here or what that was that stop me earlier but if you want to die with them that badly them here, let me help you!" Kidōmaru said throwing the shivs at Succukey who dash foward and smack them away and charge at him as he take his palm open like a sumo like stand again "Soul Menace. Six palm strike!" Kidōmaru yell as the wavelength energy appear in each of his hands and throwing one at Succukey however shadows seem to cover and eyes almost look like two glowing light as she par it was her right forearm before grabbing it and gave a most psychotic grin before punching him in the left side of his gut createing a loud cracking sound as he was sent into a car with a loud crash.

"Gahaaa! She broke my rips, at least three of them! Maybe...more?" Kidōmaru words slow die off as he notice blood come out of one of his arms or rather where said arm use to be, looking up he saw Succukey holding it giving him a rather sadistic grin. A low chuckle escaped her as she admired her handiwork before throwing it back to him.

"One down five to go, this remind me of game that children play. You know the one were they find bugs and pull off their arms and legs for fun." Succukey said as that psychotic grin return to her face scary Yousei who hid behind Tsugumi who wasn't doing much better herself, Naruto on the other hand, (_I never notice before but she's kind of screw up in the head._) Naruto thought.

"Fuck this! That witch can get that freaks soul herself!" Kidōmaru shouted grabbing his arm and jumping to his feet before shoot a web line and pulling himself, "Oh no you don't! Succubus- Succubus- Blazening kiss!" Succukey roar as a giant fire blast shot out of her mouth at Kidōmaru but shoot webbing from out of his feet, Kidōmaru manage to swing out of the way before hitting around a building and was gone.

"Damn it he got away." Succukey growl then huff, she could chase after him but thought it was better to see to Naruto and Tsugumi's wound first, turning around Succukey walk up to them as both were holdin their sides.

"You guys all right?" Succukey ask and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine but could you take a look at Tsugumi?" Naruto aid as Tsugumi snapped her head to the blonde hair boy.

"Like heck you are!" she protested knowing the arrow shot right through him and he should hurting worse then her Naruto turn to her annoryed at his partners worry.

"This is nothing. It'll heal." he downplayed his injury.

"Perhaps." she admitted after a moment. The guy healed like nobody's business! The injuries he'd sustained during their mission were completely gone most of the time in two to three days. Not even a scar remaining.

"But that's no reason not to have it looked at." Yousei said speaking up for the first time as Succukey nodded coming up to the boy.

"The little fairy is right Naruto-kun, I take care of both you and Tsugumi-chan wounds no problem." Succukey said but the way she was licking her lip had chills running down he back much to Tsugumis dismay, but the demon Halberd couldn't bring herself to say anything and just look away while Yousei look on in worry.

* * *

**Italy- Santa Mario Novella Church**

"_Maka, she's striking form below!_" Soul called out as Maka thrusted his scythe form down to the ground stoping the pink girl in her track, Maka could believe this she and soul had just gotten to the church to find this girl who somehow had a symbiotic relationship with her weapon, it being inside her body and the two just started attacking them out of the blue.

"Ah!" Crona said suprise she had been able to stop her blow an that Soul could talk before Maka back handed her to the face knocking her away and pulling soul out of the ground and slash to the Crona but she duck under it. Planting her scythe in the ground Maka flip over and hit Crona in the back of the head with her heel before pulling Soul back out of the ground.

"Now is good Maka!" Soul call out as she swung himover head and at Crona who just stare as the blade came at herr striking her neck, outside the witch watch with a smirk.

"With a strike like that," the witch begain.

"You can't decapitate me." Crona finish as Maka look on in shock at her slash that only made a small cut in Crona's neck dripping out a little bit of... black blood?

"That right my blood is black." Crona stated Maka while was startled to see Crona's large black Scandinavian broadsword with a grey hilt, a white stripe down the middle and spikes around the guard a cross her face.

"_Her body, what up with it?_" Soul ask not understanding how they had been unable to cut off Crona head.

"Think... I think her blood is the weapon. so we cut her skin but the blood solidfied and the blade was stopped by the veins.." Maka replied

"_Does that mean we can't damage her_?" Soul ask hoping that wasn't the case.

"With a cutting attack we're at too big of a disadventage... I don't even know whether 'Witch-Hunting' would reach her." Maka said not sure what to do in this situation, it be nice if she could hit her with a soul wavelength like Black Star and Naruto do but she never been any good at using that type of attack.

"But... don't know how to deal with girls..." Crona said breaking Maka out of her train of thought as Crona seem to be talking to herself.

"_What's up with her? Who's she talking about to_?" Soul ask somewhat creep out by the girl.

"That's right. I didn't realize it was okay to kill her..." Crona said startleding Maka and Soul as her eye begain moving side to side for no reason.

"Don't you want to see what she's like, playing with your fingers tangled in her hair?" Maka could only look on as Crona kept going with the disturbing conversation she was having with herself.

"These doors.. they open inward, don't they" Crona Continued bring her sword up to her face.

"Ragnarok... scream." as soon as the words left her mouth a pair of red lips appear of her blade dripping black blood.

"KIEYAaaaa!" the blade scream hurting Maka's ears.

"KYU!? Shut up!" Maka shouted back as Crona drag her blade along the ground and shooting a wave of dark energy at them.

"Gah!" Maka crie manging to black it as Crona jump at her waving her still screaming bladeat Maka who roll out of then but Crona press on this time with a stabbing move.

"_Maka guard youself!_" Soul called forcing Maka to raise the scythe to block Crona's sword but was surprise her blade it and blood came out.

"_Gargh!_" Soul crie as a cut appear on his shouder her this Maka quickly kick crona away giving them some breathing room.

"Are you okay, Soul!?" Maka called out.

"_Don't be worrying about me! At least I'm prepared to die for my Meister!_" Soul replied something she hadn't wanted to hear.

"_More then that, it's danerous, that blade!_" Soul told her bring Maka's attention back to Crona.

"_It's like an electric saw that causes vibration with it's scream!_" Soul explained as Maka just now reailze she back herself to the front door but know matter how many times she hit it, it wouldn't open (_Damn it!_) Maka crie in her mind as Crona jump to her.

"You should listen to people ya know, these doors, they open inward." Crona said before bring down her blade with Soul yell to block it, (_But if I do that, Soul will be!_) Maka watch as Crona came closer and closer, then in flash appear right as Crona brought her blade down slashing him a cross the chest.

"SOUL!" Maka scream as blood flew out of his wound as he hit the ground with her quickly at his side.

"What are you doing run before she kills us both!" Soul manage to get out as Maka look up and saw Crona looming over them before looking dow with tears in her eyes.

"Soul... I'm sorry Soul!" Maka crie as he got up and dash off surpising Crona and the witch outside, (_Running away and leaving her partner behind? How heartless._) the voice in Crona's head muse.

"I won't let her get away!" Crona said jumping after her much to Soul's horror.

"No! Maka look out!" Soul shouted as she turn around and saw Crona above and he eyes widen in fear, Soul could do nothing but watch as the sword came down cutting off Maka head and sending blood flying everywhere.

"MAKA!" Soul scream as Crona as lick the little bit of blood off her face before turn to Soul.

"Don't worry your... next? HUH!?" Crona gasp looking at Soul or more importainly the person next to him.

"Maka!?" Soul whisper looking up at her as she just stare in comfusion at what just happen.

"What are you doing? Why did you just run over there and slash that bench?" Maka ask clearly not understading what happen as Soul and Crona look back to where Crona had just slay Maka only to see nothing, the body, the blood, even the blood on her all of it was gone! Just a large cut in the church bench.

"But Maka... didn't you just... run away?" Soul said sure he had just seen her die.

"Huh? I haven't move from this spot? Maka said not knowing what he was talking about (_No way! She just trie to run away and the girl stop her and kill her, I'm sure of it!_) Soul thought before hearing Crona chargig at them.

"I don't know how you just did that but I'll get both of you this time!" Crona said jumping at a frighten Maka and slash her down the middle of her head, (_Got her! _'blink' 'blink' 'blink'_ huh!?_) Crona's eyes widen at seeing a palm tree plant cut in half were Maka had been.

"You did it again, You came at us... then ran the other way." Maka voice said causing Crona to turn around and saw Maka still next to the door down from her, Jumping to her feet Crona comfusion was quickly replace with nervousness and jumpiness.

"How are you doing that!? How are you making me GAH!" Crona never finish her question as a large amount of blood was cough up out of her mouth much Maka and Soul shock, (_What just happen, nona of this makes sense... I don't understand._) Crona's mind ran over and over of everything that just happen as she begain falling foward but only lean a inch before hitting someones shoulder, looking to her right Crona eyes mat a pair of hazel ones.

"But you weren't there before... I not sure how to deal with this." Crona said as the girl pull out the Trident in Crona's chest letting her hit the ground.

"I'm sorry, though I didn't even know your name, least you didn't have to suffer before you die." she said as Maka's eyes widen at who it was.

"MEME!" Maka crie out catch her attention as Tayuya turn back to normal and Meme ran to them carrying a med kit.

"Maka-san are you alright?" Meme ask quickly getting to work on helping Soul who was just as surprise to see her there two, Maka nodded helping with the first aid.

"Yeah, but as glad as I am to see you here what are you guys doing here?" Maka ask as Meme pause in wrabbing Soul with a bandage and seem to be thinking about it for a moment until a sheepish look came over her face.

"I'd tell you... but I forgot." Meme said giggling a little leaving Maka flabbergasted as her jaw drop, (_Is she for real?_) Maka thought.

"Damn bird brain." Tayuya mutter walking up to them as Maka turn to her and was startled by her appearances (_What happen to her?_) Maka thought as the demon like weapon girl hold up a piece of paper between two fingers.

"We had a lesson in a town over from here, one of the town people came up to us and said someone had pay them to give us this letter but didn't knew who." Tayuya said comfusing Maka even more as te red head begain to read it.

=_To the Shibusen's students: Meister Meme Tatane and her partner... Demon Trident Tayuya Satan. This is a warning about a dangerous being call Crona and her weapon Ragnarok who are at the Santa Mario Novella Church attacking your fellow students Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans. Deal with the situation as you please but it left alone those two will die as they cannot win against Crona_=

"Well that what it said." Tayuya finish before flicking the letter to Maka who was shock that someone had sent this to them, as Maka read it her self Meme who had just finish the first aid pull off her beige sweater vests and rip it down the middle before placing over Soul.

"I don't get, who could have sent this?" Maka whisper as Meme stood up.

"I'm not sure but the first aid is done however if he don't get him to a hospital he going to be in trouble." Meme getting ready to pick Soul up.

"That have to wait for a bit Meme." Tayuya stated as the three girls turn to see Crona back on her feet as well as a head whose face consists of being shape large egg, with no visible mouth and a giant white X on his face where his nose should be, with large ping-pong ball-like eyes with Xs for pupils pop out of her chest.

"I hardened the blood around your wound to stop the bleeding, do I get a thank you?" it said much to Tayuya and Meme's shock that it could talk.

"Yes thank you." Crona said replied'

"Thank you very much! ARE YOU GONNA MAKE ME HURT YOU?!" it yell getting angered as Meme step foward catching their attention as Tayuya smirk like a cheshire cat.

"Maka you keep an eye on your buddy there, Meme and I will end this as quick as we can." Tayuya said before turing back into a Trident with Meme grabbing her out of the air and swinging her around back and doing an impressive show of skill before she stop aiming it at Crona.

* * *

**Outside the Santa Mario Novella Church**

Across from the Novella Church sitting, hiden in the shadows Stein and Spirit watch the happening with great interest, or at least Stein did, Spirit on the other hand wasn't happy with haven't made a move yet.

"We should be in there helping not wait out here like we're watching a show!" Spirit mutter as Stein another long drag of his smoke.

"Now, now, Sempei. Someone went through a lot of trouble to get Meme-chan and Tayuya-chan here, so let at least wait it out a bit." Stein as he and Spirit had yet to notice the witch hovering in the sky quite close to them, not that saw the two yet either since she was forcus on how these two girl had been able to get in the Church wth out her noticing.

* * *

"_Let's go Meme_!" Tayuya call and Meme rush at foward with Crona following suit leading their blades clashing, however before Crona could order Ragnarok to scream Meme spin their blades around before slaming them into the floor and keeping them in place.

"What the- GAK!" Crona gasp at Tayuya hand shooting out and grabbing her by the neck.

"_Now your chance Meme!_" Tayuya said in a jovial tone as Meme free one hand and a charge came around it.

"Right! Soul Menace!" Meme call slaming her palm Crona sending a charge through as Crona crie out in pain before Meme did it gain three more times.

"They can use Soul Menace?" Maka gasp watching the two fight though she notice that compare to Black Star, Naruto, and Dr Stein her was much weaker, which explain why she could use it so many time in a row, less power to charge.

"What is this, who are you, I don't understand why your here!" Crona yell then to Meme's surprise a blade of blood shot her in the back (_What the!? That blood from the wound I made before!?_) Meme thought surprise to be attack by blood.

"_Meme! Around you!_" Tayuya yell to her partner as Meme eyes widen at seeing droplets of blood floating around her before quickly dashing backwards as they turn needles like and nearly stab her to death.

"Black blood... that can turn... into needles?" Meme said stun by this realizing she could no longer get in close enough to fight.

"Becareful Baka- Crona, this she-pig is dangerous." Ragnarok voice came out warning her the two stare one another down, Tayuya stared at Meme from her weapon form for a moment, then grinned broadly.

"_We don't have time to wait right? Soul needs to see a Doctor right ya know._" Tayuya stated causing Meme to freeze up comfusing Maka as she watch Meme not move for a good ten seconds then sigh as if some had just told her she had to write a 50,000 words essay by the next day. Meme turn her attention back to Crona and sigh.

"Crona-san was it? I'm sorry but it seem... you are going to suffer for quite a bit before you die after all." Meme said Startleding Crona as Meme to both her and Maka surprise brought up the Trident to her and it was at this moment Maka realize that the end of Tayuya's weapon form look just like a flute. Meme without another word put her mouth on the flute end and begain playing a sweet soothing sound that somehow gave off a dark feeling of despair asthe world around them seem to clos off and Meme disappeared from site, (_What is this?_) Maka thought as she watch look around for the missing girl.

"What going on, how come she just disappear I don't like this!" Crona said back stepping until her feet hit a wall and at that moment she was close into a room with a single ray of light shining into room from a door standing open.

"No, not again! I don't want to be lock into this room again!" Crona crie racing or the door way only to see the shadow of her mother waiting there smiling sinisterly before closing the door locking her in darkness forever.

"NO! Please Let let me out, I don't like being in this room!" Crona scream as Meme appear behind her with the Trident on her shoulder.

"Is being lock in this room your darkish fear?" Meme ask as Crona shift to her eyes to the girl before she was blasted in the back by a Soul Menace breaking the Illusionary Techniques and sending her crashing into the window and outside the church.

"I'm outside the dark room at least" Crona said as she fell landing... right on top of Meme's Trident, the three blade piercings through her back and out the chest once again.

"This is why I said you'd suffer quite a bit before you die." Meme said as black blood drip down from Crona while Maka watch the two with a stun expression on her face.

"This Illusion bring out the darkish fear in ones heart, fears that could destroy them mentally. That why I don't like using it, this melody of no hope." Maka could only stare at Meme unsure if this was the same girl Tsugumi seem so fund of.

"Tsugumi, you were wrong. Meme is... not such a kind girl after all."

* * *

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Soul Eater nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

Chapter 7: Break Time, Dates, a New Enemy

* * *

******London**

"Naruto-kun are you sure your okay with just a bandage covering your wound?" Succukey ask carrying Tsugumi in her arms as he held his side and nodded.

"Yeah the bleeding already stop, so in a day or two I'll be good as new. Now where I'd park that Jeep at again?" Naruto mutter just wanting to go home while Tsugumi still look at him with before Succukey nudges Naruto giving him a smile that for once was just reassurance.

"Don't push yourself so much, If you need help just let me know." Succukey said with a smile that is brimming with faith and Naruto couldn't help but return it though Yousei couldn't help but notice the down expression on Tsugumi's face at how the two were acting with one another, (_Now that the adrenaline from everythng has die down, the flash movements and this wound have left me complete unable to move and we didn't even use all three shots!_) Tsugumi thought as Naruto spotted his Jeep.

"I need to get stronger... like Justin Law-Sempai..." Tsugumi whisper as they came up to the Jeep and catching Succukey's attention.

"Did you say something Tsugumi-chan?" Succukey ask but Tsugumi just gave her a small smile in return and told her she okey but Yousei knew other wise. Opening up the back door Succukey went to work setting Tsugumi in the car in a way so as not to aggravate her wound while Naruto lean on the drivers door before reaching into his coat pocket and pull out the soul of Mister Hyde.

"Still what was so importain about this soul that someone sent tha spider jackass to get it?" Naruto mumble before sighing and figure he'd just hand it over to shinigami and let him deal with it, no way he was going to let Tsugumi eat the soul with something was wrong with it. Looking up at the night sky Naruto was glad thig had sittle down for the moment.

"I wonder how the other are doing? Better them us I sure." Naruto smile before getting ready to drive off.

* * *

**O****utside the Santa Mario Novella Church**

"Crona... lost?" the witch in the sky gasp seeing her child bleed out her life waters on the demon Trident, (_A weapon with Illusionary Techniques is something completely unhear of! If I let these two live any longer they could become a huge problem down the road._) the witch thought knowing it was best to just kill them now.

"Look like I'll have to step in... _Soul Protection cancel!_" at the end of those words Maka's Soul Perception was going off the charts as it was hit ith the full force of the witch's power.

"Who that?" Meme ask looking up in the sky at the lady floating on a broomstick as Maka gasp.

"When did! That soul reaction happen way too fast!" Maka yell as unlike Meme who couldn't see souls and Maka got a full view of the unknown womans power.

"_Riding on a broomstick? could she be a witch?_" Tayuya ask shocking Meme and Maka but before either of them could say anything else a Bloody Needles shot past Meme and cut her cheek a little startleding them.

"Huh what in the- WHO!" Meme gasp and was force to lean way as dozens of Bloody Needles erupt uncontrollably from Crona's body all over the place.

"_Meme becareful! After all the damage she take their Wavelengths become misaligned and the soul's have started a rejection reaction!_" Tayuya call out as the woman smirk down at the student's.

"Even though Crona was horrible I never thought a weapon could use Illusions, having such a rare power, you clearly need to be erase!" the woman said and begain waving her hands up and down.

"Nake... Snake... Cobra... Cobubra... Vector Arrows!" the woman command shooting out dozens of giant black arrows them, Meme acting quickly Meme threw the misaligned Crona in the way hoping to take some of the Vector Arrows out of their path but was shock to see them literally bend around Crona and kept heading their way, (_There no way I can stop to all of them from hitting me but I can at least keep Maka-san and Soul-san safe._) Meme thought stepping in front of of Maka and ready to tak the attack head on.

"KEN'ATSU!" a loud voice yell out and a powerful wind blast completely destroy all the Vector Arrows suprising everyone before the witch notice a shadow behind and turn just in time to see Stein there holding a large, plain black scythe with the handle resembling a cross and grining madly at the witch and with one slash, he unleashes a powerful wave blasting her into a building!

"Dr. Stein!" Maka gasp witching him land on the building next to them as Spirit stuck half of his body out of hs weapon form looking a the kids below.

"Maka, everyone stay right where you are! Stein and I will deal with the witch quickly!" Spirit yell suprising Maka at seeing her dad here as while as he turn his attention back on the witch as she stood up in the clearing dust but made sure to keep her face shadow underher hood so no one can see who she was.

"So you came here too, Dr. Stein. Seem like this is turnning into a rather unpleasant night." she said and held up her right arm that had a snake tattoo which had turn into a large green snake with Crona in it's mouth.

"_Is she trying to save that girl?_" Tayuya wonder as Soul look up at the sence before him as sadistic grin slid across the Stein's face and aim Spirit blade-less cross form at the witch and a powerful beam-like attack shot out at her nearly hitting her and destroying the building, (_Whoa! Talk about dangerous, I think it time I take my leave for now._) the witch thought hopping back on her broom and flying away.

"Wait up!" Spirit yell but then glanced back at the kids.

"On the other hand never mind. Let's not chase after them, i'm worried about Soul." Spirit back track knowing they had to get him to a hospital right away as Maka look down at Soul happy that they were out of danger but still down at the fact that she had been unable to stop Soul from getting hurt like when a hand touch her should and Maka look up to see Meme smiling at her.

"Look like everythings safe now Maka-san, Let's head back to Shibusen." Meme said with Tayuya behind her who had turn back to normal, Maka return the smile.

"Yeah let's head home."

* * *

**Shibusen- three days later**

Walking down the halls of Shibusen Naruto was heading to the infirmary to check on Tsugumi while holding a small package in his left hand, reaching the door he walk inside to see Maka once again at Soul's side this time with a black cat with large yellow eyes, on her shoulder as shewas checking on him and sigh at the fact that not only had Tsugumi been hurt a few days ago but so had Soul and Tsubaki!

"How ya feeling there drip lip's and razor hair?" Naruto ask getting a frown from Maka while just grin.

"Yo whiskers, wish I could say great I've been better." Soul replied as Naruto walk over to Tsugumi who smile at seeing him.

"Good though I'll be glad when we get out of here." Tsubaki add though she kept rubbing her ribs, turn out Mosquito break five of her ribs and crack two, Black Star was not happy about that and had promise to rip out Mosquito neck the next time they mat.

"Right, and how have you been Tsugumi?" Naruto ask.

"Fine, wish I had your fast healing though." Tsugumi while eyesing that bag was in his hand and hoping he wasn't planing on pulling any pranks in here.

"Well brought you a little get well gift." Naruto said holding up the package and handed it to her, Tsugumi smile a little bit before opening it and gasp at what was inside.

"A chocolate cheese cake!" Tsugumi exclaimed looking at Naruto with stars in her eyes.

"But how? The place that sale this close down two months ago." Tsugumi state but Naruto just grin and place his hands behind his head.

"Yeah well I went looking around and found a town where they sale it at! So hurry up and heal faster because I'm taking there when you get out of here." Naruto said causing Tsugumi's eye to light up even more before he turn to Tsubaki, (_Well what do ya know, Naruto can be nice when he wants to._) Maka thought smiling as Tsugumi was pressing Naruto for more details when the door burst open starting everyone in side.

"Nothing to worry about, Succukey is here to take care of everything now!" Succukey exclaim shocking everyone as she came in wearing a nursing outfit that was too tight on her body and the skirt was too low short as it only came below her hip and her shirt was wide open as while, ( _Oh God. Don't tell me **she** followed me here._) Naruto sweat dropped and started to cringe as he look at her and same time as he first saw her had to stop a nose bleed at the ways she was dress.

Maka and Tsubaki were taken aback, but Soul couldn't help but stare at this girl's shapely figure. Naruto put his hand to his face and slowly let it slide down.

"Hey Succukey. What are you doing here?" he said in a monotone voice already tire of this and pretty sure he knew what was coming next, Succukey rushed over to Naruto putting both arms around his neck, almost knocking Maka over in the process.

"I'm here to look after you and Tsugumi-chan of course." she said pulling his head into her chest causing Maka and Tsubaki to blush, (_At least now I know I'm not the only one curse with having someone around like Blair._) Soul thought quickly cleaning off the blood under his nose before Maka saw it.

"Umm can you let go of him Succukey-san? I'm pretty sure he can't breath right now." Tsugumi said trying to keep calm and reminded herself that Succukey was the once who save them though no one realize the cat on Maka eyes was twiching. Realizing Tsugumi was right she let go of Naruto as he gasp for the air that had been taken away from him before taking a step back.

"In case you haven't notice I don't need taking care of." Naruto exclaimed, Succukey blink a few times looking at him and reailzing he was right before a cloud of smoke suddenly puff out of no where and Blair take on her human form suprising Succukey.

"What just what the hell are you trying to pull coming in her dress like that and trying to seduce these guys!" Blair said looking a bit piss off while Maka just look on dully.

"But don't you trie to seduce Soul all the time?" Maka ask evenly.

"Of course! Seducing the boys at this school is my job!" Blair said smiling and giving her thumbs up.

"OY! OY! OY! That's not how it's works!" Naruto and Soul said at the same time, Succukey just look at Blair for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Succukey ask with a comfused look on her face as Naruto slowly made his way to Maka.

"The Name's Blair and I'm the only one allow to seduce guys in this city!" Blair told her causing Succukey to smirk and walk up to her and groping her chest.

"Please, with breasts like this, all they'll have to do is look at me and you'll be forgoten." Succukey said ticking Blair off as she grab the front of Succukey's skirt.

"Dressing like a nurse and wearing a skirt this small, is this the only to get guys to pay attention to you?" Blair fire back leading Succukey to glare at her.

"You wish! Naruto-kun like anything I wear, right Naruto-kun?" Succukey said turn to him but notice the space where he was, was empty now.

"He ran away when you started talk saying something about how both of ya were a pain in the ass... oh yeah, he take Maka with him." Soul said with a bore look causing them to sweat drop.

* * *

**Outside in the hallway**

"Man that was annorying!" Naruto said walking as far as he could from the infirmary with Maka by his side.

"Hey, how come you drag me along too." Maka ask while naruto just stare at her.

"Did you really want to stay in there with Succukey and that other woman Blair was it, who was that anyway and what this about her trying to seduce Soul?" Naruto ask, Maka giggle nervously as she froze, momentarily conflicted.

"Let's just say it along story okay, but don't worry Blair's not really a bad person." Maka said not really wanting to get into how they had mat Blair or why she was living with them though Maka would have been suprised to find that her reason for having Blair around was pretty much the same as Naruto's for having Succukey around.

"Eh whatever, anyway I have an important question to ask you." he said brightly. Maka blinked a couple of times.

"An important question?" Maka repeated slowly.

"Yea, are you doing anything this weekend?" he asked. I blushed a bright red, (_He wasn't asking me out on a date was he?_) Maka thought trying to keep her voice even.

"Not that I know of." Maka said calmly, though her heart was racing.

"Awesome! Do you want to come to the Amusement park with me?" Naruto asked pulling out two tickets and Maka blinked a couple of times more (_He just ask me out!?_) Maka exclaimed in her mind as she was now blushing bright red.

"N-Naruto, are you asking me on a d-date?" Maka ask hesitantly, this caused Naruto to blink a couple of times, (_Hadn't thought of it that way, I just didn't want this other ticket to go to wast since Tsugumi couldn't come._) Naruto putting his hands behind his head.

"I guess it can be call that though the ticket was for Tsugumi to begain with, if you don't want to come that fine, I'll just-"Naruto started.

"No, no! That fine. sorry to jump to such a conclusion. I'll be happy to go." Maka said quickly though for some reason felt a little let down, as they turn the corner the two nearly ran Medusa Gorgon the doctor of Shibusen.

"Ack, sorry Medusa-sensei. We were just heading out for the day." Maka said bowing as Naruto just wave and Medusa smile.

"Of course, I'll just be checking on Soul and the others for a bit." Medusa said giving them a kind smile, but on the inside Naruto had a chill run down his back, (_For some reason this lady always gives me the creeps._) Naruto thought walking around her wth Maka.

"Thanks please take care of them." Maka said glad they had someone Medusa to look after them, Medusa nodded as they walk away before heading to the infirmary with sinister look on her face (_Of course, without Soul I can't experiment on the Black blood inside of him._)

* * *

**DEATH ROOM**

"Well Sid-kun?" Shinigami ask looking at Sid along with Stein and Spirit.

"There's no doubt about it, this is the real blueprints of the Moral Manipulation Machines." Sid said over looking the scroll in his hand and shocking Spirit.

"But what would someone want with that? And why send a fake letter to Black Star and Tsubaki just to lure them there!?" Spirit stated more then ask, as Stein lit up another cigarette before reaching into his coat and pulled out a soul.

"Who knows maybe it's the same one that sent Meme and Tayuya to Santa Mario Novella Church in Italy. But I'm more interested about the one who were after this soul." Stein as they turn to look at the foating soul in his hand.

"Oh, and why is that Stein-kun?" Shinigami ask.

"Well from what I've been able to tell this Mister Hyde soul is like a booster for weapons! Any weapon that eat this will likely gain a jump in their power out put." Stein stated, (_Interesthing, but I'm more worry about what Naruto said, a spider with a Wavelength so power it can be seen by someone who just gain the power to use Soul Perception mere moment before hand?_) Shinigami thought and with Mosquito looking for Demon Tools it clearly ment the Heretic Witch was somehow involved, (_Even dead, that woman is still causing me trouble._) Shinigami muse as Stein spoke.

"Shinigami-sama if I may, I suggust giving this soul back to Tsugumi." Stein said suprising them as he explain his reasoning.

"I've been over looking her'sand Naruto's records and found something very interested." Stein said.

"And what would that be?" Spirit ask causing Stein to turn to him and grin.

"Tsugumi is capable of using turning her body parts into many of her weapon forms without the restriction of not being paired with a Meister." Stein stated shocking both Shinigami and Spirit while confusing Sid.

"Are you trying to say she an Autonomous Weapon?" Spirit and was suprise to see him nodd a yes.

"Yes, I had may suspicions back when I front them at the grave yard and confirm it when I was looking through her records." Stein said letting Sid speak up.

"Autonomous Weapon? "I'm not familiar with that term." Sid said trying to think if he had heard of that word but was coming up with a blank. "And what so importain about her being able to to change her body parts into weapons? Most of the students can do the samething."

"Yes but they can only do so to a centain point." Spirit said not really answering Sid's question.

"What Spirit-kun mean is that Autonomous Weapons are weapons that can fight without restriction in spite of not being paired with a Meister. " Shinigami said giving a more clear answer to Sid.

"While most weapons can't fight at all without a Meister or can barely fight, or inflict relatively minor damage due to their diminshed capacities available when in a partially transformed state, an Autonomous Weapon can be deadly without the general necessity of a Meister even being present." Spirit added finishing where Shinigami left off, (_I had know idea there was such a class of weapons._) Sid thought in suprisement.

"However no matter the strength the Auotonomous Weapon may seem to have, they will never be at their full potential as a Weapon without a Meister." Stein said ending the short lesson before looking back at Shinigami wanting to pick up where he left off.

"Shinigami-sama from what I've seen there is no harm in returning the soul to her and what more the one thing Tsugumi lack is the power needed to fight as a Auotonomous Weapon." Stein stated.

"And devouring the soul of Hyde will give her that?" Shinigami ask and Stein nodded, (_Of course while I'm over seeing Tsugumi's training I'll have easier access to Naruto, there been some... lessons I've been dying to have that boy._)

"Very well, I'll allow it and leave everything to you Stein-kun." Shinigami told him, (_Good then I can get started righ after Tsugumi get out of the infirmary._) Stein though with a creep grin that was freaking Spirit and Sid out a little.

"However, for Naruto-kun and Black Star are two things I want done to them." Shinigami stated catching their attention.

"Oh and what would that be?" Sid ask but what he had to say was something they didn't see coming.

* * *

**Naruto and Tsugumi's apartment**

"Huh theres nothing there, was it just that spider or was the whole thing just my imagination." Naruto mutter looking at the corner in his room, while it's true he barely slept in here he still need to come in for his clothes and what not, at the moment he waa looking at the black spider that had nested in the back row left corner of his room. It was rather big for a spider but it never seem to move from that spot so he never bother to kill it, Naruto had want to see if he could sees it's soul but so far he was getting nothing.

"Oh well, not like it matters." Naruto said walking over to his night stand and pull out the drawer to see out a box full of grasshoppers, opening the led he take three of them out before heading back to the spider and carefully placing them into the web and step back watching the spider go to work feeding on them.

"I'd better get going before Maka get's mad at me for making her wait." Naruto said to himself headng for the door, as he left his room the spider if one were to take a closer look at it they would think it was watching him him go.

"Hey, you finally finish?" Maka ask leaning on his jeep outside the apartment as she saw him dress in blue jeans and orange t-shirt with a red button up tie around his waist coming outside.

"Yeah sorry to keep ya waiting." Naruto said smiling looking at her, she was wearing light blue shorts and a yellow hooded with a white t-shirt under it, (_We're not even in our normal school clothes, no matter how you look at this from the out. This really look like a date._) Naruto thought as Maka walk around the Jeep and got into the passenger seat while he got into the driver seat.

"Still arent you only fourteen? How can you have a car when the state law is you got to be at least sixteen?" Maka ask putting on her seat belt as Naruto reach into his pocket.

"That not the case if you go to Shibusen." Naruto replied handing her his Shibusen certified driver's license, (_I always woulder why Soul was allow to have a motorcycle, I should ask how I can get one._) Maka thought handing it back as they drive off.

Naruto's Jeep glided silently as Maka watched the scenery blow past her at an amazing speed. The tranquil calmed her after the hecked week she had been having, what with Soul getting hurt and getting back to Shibusen only to find out so had Tsugumi, Tsubaki, and Black Star 'though thankfull due to Black Star's strong body he recover quickly', this was just what she needed. Some rest and relaxation some time later the Naruto's Jeep pulled into a massive parking lot crowded with car and step out into the streets the chilly wind blew through their hair and against their faces.

"Well ready to go?" Naruto ask holding out his arm Maka smile.

"Physical contact on first date?" she said jokingly taking the arm with her own.

"This is not a date" retorted Naruto as they started moving.

"Be quiet. I need comfort, and there not much else you can call this but a date." Maka said grinning smugly and walked Naruto over to the Amusement park while Naruto just smirk.

* * *

**Back at Shibusen**

"SEI! HA! HA! HA! HAI! HAI! SEI! SE!" Black Star slammed his fist into the coarse bark of the tree, reveling in the brief sting of pain that came with the brutal action before flpping back and kicking the tree with his right leg crating a rather large dent into it and landing back on his feet with a growl.

"Damn that point nose bastard! I'll smash his face in the next time I see him." Black Star sneer, he couldn't be anger at Tsubaki for running away. She was only doing what she thought was best for them but that didn't mean he wasn't piss off about finding out she had Five broken ribs and three crack ones. This wasn't suppose to happen to the man who was going to surpass god one day!

"I need to get stronger." Black Star mutter continued on training by himself, fighting imaginary opponents, putting more effort with every passing second.

"Excuse me, are you Black Star-Sempai?" a voice call out causing Black Star to turn and see a blond haired girl walking up to him, Black Star took a breath of relief then wiped the sweat that trinkled down her forehead befre turning to her fully.

"Yeah that me the Great Black Star! What can I do for ya, want an autograph?" Black Star ask but she quickly wave her hands a negative.

"No that not it, my name is Anya and I was wondering if maybe... you'd like to come with me to Deathbucks Cafe with me for a drink?" Anya ask causing Black Star to rise an eye brow.

* * *

**Amusement park**

"The game fixed." Naruto said an a bore tone to Maka as they stood there looking at a particular carnival game, their day at the Amusement park had been going great. They tried almost every ride and game and had been talking about all the missions they had went on; though it went with out saying that Naruto can be pretty full of him self even more then Kirikou but thankfully not as much as Black Star.

It was after just getting off a ride when they past this game, the goal of the game was apparently to throw a ring through various targets, some moving, some stationary, and others that were quite a long ways off. The game was surrounded by children wanting the huge stuffed prizes but obviously looking dejected.

"The asshole running this game knows that unless you got mad skills 'like your truly' then there no way these brats can win." Naruto said dully waiting to keep moving, but Maka frown at seeing another kid lose, (_I hate people like this that pray on others._) Maka thought letting go of Naruto arm and walked up to the stand vander with a cute angel like smile as he look on comfuse at Maka's action, (_What that girl up to now?_) Naruto thought staying where he was.

"Hi Mister, this looks like a really great game you got here." Maka said with an innocence look on her face, (_The hell is she doing!?_) Naruto thought watching how it play out.

"Thank it is, all you have to do is throw the ring through a moving target and you win, want to play?" he ask seeing an ease score, Maka take a look at the old man about in his fiftys and from the perv of a look he was giving her was pretty she she knew what type of man he was, (_This'll be too ease._) Maka thought doing best not to smirk and keep up her act.

"Yeah but want to make it really fun?" Maka catching his attention as Naruto finally walk over to them, Maka put in arm around his before pulling out a huge wad of cash suprising both Naruto and the vander.

"20 tries, If my boyfriend miss even one out of all 20 tries all this money is your and I'll give you a kiss!" Maka said cheerfully causing the man's eyes to light up and Naruto to sweat drop at her offer (_Okay again, what the fuck is she up to and why bring me into this crap!?_) Naruto thought somehow completely over looking the boyfriend bit.

"Hmm and what happen if he manage to hit all 20 targets?" the vander ask though on the inside he knew there was no way that was possible.

"Hmm let's see, if we win you have to... hand out all of your prizes to me!" Maka said shocking the vander as Naruto just look at her with his eyes twitching (_Eh! So even you can be that type of person, huh Maka._)

* * *

**Deathbucks Cafe**

"So why did you want to come with me here?" Black Star ask as he and Anya lingered over coffee and was unsure what to do at the moment, even the initial awkwardness was not out of the way and he was really didn't know what to make of the girl who he never mat before but had out of the blue ask to speak with him about something.

"Umm, I have a favor to ask you." Anya said and Black Star was glad they were finally getting somewhere.

"Well the great Black Star is always willing to help out one in need. What can I do for ya?" Black Star replied leaning back and wanting for her to answer.

"I'd like you to help with my training in hand to hand combat!" Anya said quickly that he all most didn't understand her.

"Huh?" was all he could say as Anya blush looking away.

"The test to enter the Eater classes is coming up in three months and I need a training partner to help get me ready for it." Anya said to Black Star.

"And you want the help of the man who will one day surpass god huh?" Black Star said gloating and causing Anya to sweat drop at what he called himself.

"Umm yes? The one I'm training with now hold back and Sid-sensei say that you'd be the best guy to come to if I want someone that will go all out." Anya told him as Black Star smirk and nodded.

"Well like I said if you need help then I'm the man for the job! Just name the time and play and we'll get started." Black Star ask and Anya was happy that she got his help so ease however before they could go on a shadow loom over them.

"Sid-sensei?" Anya gasp while Black Star just look up at him.

"Sorry to break the mood but Black Star can you come with me? There are something we need to talk about." Sid said as the two students look at him with interest.

* * *

**Amusement park**

The operator lost all color in his face as he watch Naruto and Maka handed out all the toys to the children who had been cheated; it went out saying that Naruto's powerful tosses went perfectly on target all 20 time with out missing a beat and all the vander could do was watch in horror as he hit the last target without any problem.

"Thanks! We'll be sure to come back next year." Maka said rubbing it in a little as she kept a giant stuff bunny for herself while Naruto had a big red fox under his arm pit planing on giving t to Tsugumi.

"So what do ya want to do next?" Naruto ask smiling as that had put him in a good mood as well.

"Well I was thinking we can get something to eat and-"

"GYAAAAA!" a loud scream caught their attention as someone crie murder!

"What the heck!" both of them yell startled as they turn around and saw blood flying in the air from behind them.

"Oy, oy, oy! The hell just happ- Maka wait up! Naruto yell see her rushing off to it was coming from, (_God and this started out such a good day._) Maka thought reaching the scene but was unperpair for greeted her. Standing there with over half a dozen bodys around him and holding his weapon was.

"OX-kun?" Maka whispered as he turn to her, three tents down from them watching was a young looking girl who seem amuse at Maka showing up.

"Another Shibusen Eater Meister, eh." She said lowly with a dark grin on her face. "Guess that mean I can start the next experiment."

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
